Les Cracheurs de Feu des Hébrides
by Colibrii
Summary: Après avoir perdu une énième affaire de maltraitance sur elfe de maison, Esther Weiss perd espoir de faire en sorte que les droits des créatures magiques soient améliorés. C'est alors qu'une sordide affaire de braconnage ayant pour victime une dragonne noir des Hébrides éclate.
1. Prologue

**Titre : Les Cracheurs de Feu des Hébrides**

 **Personnages : Esther Weiss, Theodore Nott, Ernie MacMillan, Hermione Granger**

 **Remerciements : Je tiens aussi à remercier Temperance01 et Steph Monet qui ont corrigé cette fanfiction et m'ont permis de l'améliorer.**

 **Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et je ne touche donc pas un seul centime pour mes écrits.**

 **Note : Cette fanfiction a été publiée pour la première fois entre 2012 et 2013 sur un autre site de fanfictions dédié à l'univers de Harry Potter.**

.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

.

Le nid n'avait pas été facile à repérer. Le Noir des Hébrides avait toujours été un des dragons les plus difficiles à observer. Les hommes présents le savaient bien et faisaient donc attention à ne pas faire de bruit. L'un des hommes glissa pourtant, étouffant un juron. La dragonne qui veillait sur ses œufs leva la tête, humant l'air.

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de Wulfric. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il attendait de se mesurer à une telle créature. Il jeta un coup d'œil méprisant en direction de leur informateur. Ce dernier baissa les yeux de honte.

Wulfric tourna ensuite son regard vers ses collègues braconniers. Chacun d'eux avait la main sur sa baguette, prêts à la sortir dès qu'il en donnerait l'ordre. Wulfric fit le décompte sur ses doigts. Quatre, trois, deux, un. Les hommes se redressèrent dans un seul mouvement et lancèrent le sortilège de la mort. Le dragon lança une gerbe de flammes pour protéger ses œufs avant de s'effondrer à côté de son nid.

Wulfric se tourna vers leur informateur dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis d'horreur. Le braconnier l'avait même entendu pousser un cri d'effroi.

— Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous deviez la neutraliser, pas la tuer.

— Eh bien, il faut croire que les directives ont changé, rétorqua Wulfric en s'approchant du corps encore chaud du dragon.

— Vous… Vous… Vous l'avez tuée, bredouilla l'informateur.

Wulfric esquissa un sourire moqueur en voyant que l'autre commençait à pleurer.

— Et tu nous as aidés ! Merci à toi, d'ailleurs !

Wulfric reporta son attention sur la dragonne. Ses hommes avaient déjà commencé à l'entourer et à prendre les parties qui se vendaient sur le marché noir. Le sourire de Wulfric s'élargit lorsqu'il repéra les deux œufs argentés qui trônaient au milieu du nid. L'homme enjamba la queue de la créature et s'accroupit devant ce qui lui permettrait de recevoir son salaire. Wulfric les examina avec minutie et comprit pourquoi son patron voulait absolument ses deux sphères. Argentées et hautes de cinquante centimètres, elles donnaient l'impression d'être d'une fragilité peu commune. Toutefois, lorsque Wulfric caressa la surface d'un des œufs, il comprit que rien n'était moins vrai. L'homme enfourna le premier œuf dans son sac.

Lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour récupérer l'autre, il sentit un sortilège de paralysie le percuter de plein fouet. L'informateur venait sans doute de se rendre compte des conséquences qu'allaient avoir ses actes. Il tomba en avant et vit avec effroi le deuxième œuf rouler vers le précipice et tomber. Le cri qu'il voulut pousser resta bloqué dans sa gorge tandis qu'il entendait un de ses collègues jeter un sortilège de paralysie à l'informateur. On jeta à Wulfric le contre-sort et il put se relever.

Il jeta un regard haineux au traître et lui donna un coup de pied dans le visage. L'os du nez craqua. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Wulfric.

— Espèce de fiente de troll ! s'énerva-t-il. Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir !

Il lui donna un deuxième coup, cette fois-ci dans le ventre.

— Est-ce qu'on cherche le deuxième œuf, patron ?

— Non ! On ne le retrouvera jamais. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il voulait ce petit veracrasse ! cracha-t-il. Vous avez pris tout ce qu'il fallait sur la dragonne ?

Les hommes acquiescèrent. Wulfric les autorisa donc à quitter les lieux. L'homme jeta un dernier regard à l'informateur et aux restes de la dragonne. Un sourire méprisant naquit sur ses lèvres. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir assister à la découverte de leur œuvre.


	2. Chapitre Un

**Chapitre Un**

* * *

.

.

S'occuper de dragons avait toujours été le rêve de Charlie Weasley. A huit ans, ses parents lui avaient offert une figurine de Vert Gallois. Il ne s'en était jamais séparé. La figurine abimée par l'âge et les jeux d'enfants avait fini par ne plus pouvoir voler. Toutefois, elle se trouvait toujours près de lui sur sa table de chevet.

Après avoir passé ses ASPIC avec brio, Charlie avait sauté sur l'occasion d'un stage en Roumanie. Là-bas, le jeune homme avait appris le métier de soigneur de dragons. Puis la guerre s'était déclarée. Charlie avait participé à la Résistance en recrutant à l'étranger. Lorsqu'elle avait pris fin, le jeune homme était revenu en Grande-Bretagne pour travailler dans la réserve des Iles Hébrides. Les années passèrent et le virent devenir le supérieur des deux employés que comptait la réserve, avec toujours l'ombre des McFusty derrière eux.

Charlie s'était couché la veille avec un mauvais pressentiment et celui-ci se précisa alors que de violents coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre. L'homme se redressa d'un bond, sa baguette à la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et put constater qu'il faisait encore nuit.

— Charlie ! Tu es réveillé ? demanda la voix d'Henry à travers la porte.

— Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais ne pas l'être, répliqua-t-il, bougon.

— Je suis désolé de te réveiller de si bon matin mais on a un problème !

A l'entente de ce mot, Charlie sauta presque de son lit, enfila le vieux jean qui traînait sur une chaise et alla ouvrir la porte. Au visage défait d'Henry, l'homme comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

— On a retrouvé le corps de Phidélia, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Charlie cligna des yeux, déconcerté. Phidélia était la dragonne qui vivait le plus près du centre.

— Où ça ? demanda-t-il en suivant Henry à l'extérieur.

L'air froid lui mordit la peau. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de passer un T-shirt.

— Près de son nid. Les œufs ont disparu. Et il faut que tu saches qu'on a retrouvé Alasdair à côté.

— Il est vivant ? s'enquit Charlie, réellement inquiet.

— Il est bien amoché mais oui. Il a d'ailleurs eu de la chance, par ce temps.

Les nuits étaient en effet froides en ce début novembre.

— Il a dû surprendre les braconniers et a essayé de les arrêter, supposa Henry en suivant difficilement Charlie.

L'homme connaissait en effet le terrain à la perfection et n'aurait sans doute eut aucun problème à rejoindre le nid, même sans baguette. Ils entrèrent dans une grotte et se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté de la montagne, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Charlie leva la tête et put apercevoir ce qu'il restait de la queue de Phidélia. Les braconniers avaient coupé la flèche qui terminait sa queue. Il grimpa jusqu'au nid de la dragonne, s'éraflant les mains dans sa précipitation.

En voyant ce le corps de Phidélia, Charlie ne put retenir un haut-le-cœur. Il entendit Henry vomir non loin. Les braconniers avaient pris tout ce qui pouvait se vendre sur le marché noir. Le regard de Charlie se tourna instinctivement vers l'intérieur du nid. Les œufs avaient disparu.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Esther quitta le tribunal, agacée. Elle venait de perdre une affaire. La quatrième en six mois. Toutes concernaient de la maltraitance sur elfes de maison et toutes avaient été classées sans suite. Les elfes de maison pouvaient donc bien se faire hacher menus, le Département de la Justice Magique ne bougerait pas d'un iota.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle soupira légèrement. Avant de déclarer, irritée :

— Si tu viens pour me vanter ta victoire, Theodore, sache que je suis bien assez énervée sans que tu viennes en rajouter !

— Je tiens juste à te faire remarquer que j'ai gagné sans utiliser aucun procédé douteux, répliqua le jeune homme.

— Cela ne rend pas ta victoire plus juste ! rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

— Tu sais au moins que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu t'en prennes ! La loi est mal faite pour les Créatures magiques, c'est un fait !

— Et toi, tu profites de cet état de fait pour réduire une pauvre créature au silence !

— Personnellement, je vois les choses autrement. Je ne fais que faire ce pour quoi mes clients m'ont payé !

— Tu te dis ça le soir pour dormir sur tes deux oreilles ?

— J'ai la loi avec moi, Esther !

— Et moi, la morale et la justice ! Mais je suppose que tu t'en moques !

Esther entra dans l'ascenseur tandis que Theodore restait dehors.

— Tu n'es pas juste, Esther ! J'espère au moins que tu t'en rends compte, répondit-il.

— Hermione m'attend ! rétorqua-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

La porte se referma. Esther eut juste le temps de voir un sourire amusé se dessiner sur les lèvres de son collègue et rival. Elle poussa un juron agacé.

Esther travaillait avec Theodore, ou plutôt contre lui, depuis bientôt quatre ans. Le jeune homme se trouvait en effet être la plupart du temps le défendeur des personnes accusées par le Département de contrôle et de régulation des Créatures Magiques. Cela pouvait aller du simple délit, comme déranger des Botrucs durant la période d'accouplement, à des faits beaucoup plus graves, comme la maltraitance d'elfes de maison.

Malheureusement, Theodore avait raison : il existait un vide juridique concernant ces maltraitances. Les elfes étaient en effet encore considérés par la loi comme des objets et il était bien connu qu'on ne pouvait maltraiter un objet. Esther serra le poing sur la poignée de sa serviette en se remémorant ce qu'avait dit Theodore.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à son étage. La voix annonça le Département et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre. D'un pas rapide, Esther traversa le couloir, passant dans les différents services avant de s'arrêter devant une porte fermée. Dessus étaient gravées deux noms, le sien ainsi que celui de sa collègue, Hermione Granger-Weasley.

La jeune femme entra. Hermione leva son visage vers elle, visiblement pleine d'espoir.

— On a perdu ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le visage d'Esther.

— Je suis désolée, Hermione, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en s'installant à son bureau. Theodore a réussi à prouver encore une fois que la loi connaissait un vide juridique dans ce cas là et les Belby s'en sortent sans même un avertissement.

Hermione secoua la tête d'exaspération.

— De toute manière, tant qu'on n'aura pas réussi à retourner l'opinion publique, les gens auront le droit de faire n'importe quoi aux Créatures magiques sans en subir les conséquences, ajouta Esther, réaliste. Sinon, tu as un nouveau dossier à me soumettre ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant le parchemin qu'Hermione tenait.

— C'est une lettre de mon beau-frère, celui qui est gardien de dragons, précisa-t-elle en souriant. Ils ont retrouvé les restes d'une de leurs dernières Noir des Hébrides ce matin.

— Des braconniers ?

— Sans aucun doute. La dragonne couvait deux œufs et ils ont disparu. J'ai fait quelques recherches. Devine à combien s'élève le prix de tels œufs au marché noir ?

— 500 Gallions, proposa naïvement Esther.

— 2000 Gallions. En somme, une fortune !

— Ils ont des indices ?

— Le petit-fils du chef des McFusty a été trouvé assommé non loin du carnage. Ils n'ont pas encore pu l'interroger.

— Tu crois que ça pourrait être l'affaire qui ferait se retourner l'opinion publique ? questionna Esther.

— Je crois que les gens n'apprécieraient pas de savoir qu'un des derniers spécimens de Noir des Hébrides a été tué pour alimenter le marché noir.

— Il désire l'aide d'un défendeur ?

— Il me demande surtout conseil concernant la politique à suivre. Il a prévenu Mr McTaggart et il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire pour que les coupables soient punis.

— Et je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment les moyens ni de se payer un défendeur ni un détective.

Hermione hocha la tête.

— J'y vais, déclara Esther en se levant. Si je peux aider… Je vais demander un portoloin au Département des Transports, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant sa serviette.

La jeune femme passait devant le bureau du Directeur du Département lorsque ce dernier l'appela.

— J'ai appris votre défaite au procès Belby, Miss Weiss, déclara-t-il.

— Theodore Nott a encore utilisé le vide juridique qui existe en matière de droit des elfes pour remporter le procès.

Esther vit son directeur se gratter le menton, pensif.

— Il faut être patiente, Miss Weiss. Patiente et persévérante. Ils finiront bien par se rendre compte du manque si des affaires comme celle de Belby continuent d'être découvertes.

— Vous avez sans doute raison, Mr McTaggart.

— Je l'espère du moins, répliqua l'homme en souriant. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, Miss Weiss. Vous sembliez pressée !

— Au revoir, Mr McTaggart.

— Au revoir, répondit-il en se replongeant dans son dossier.

.

oOoOoOo

Esther atterrit non loin de la maison de Charlie, dans une flaque de boue. Elle lança un regard dépité à ses escarpins avant de s'avancer avec précaution vers la maison. La jeune femme frappa à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un homme roux d'une trentaine d'années. De taille moyenne, des yeux bleus azur et des bras musclés.

— Bonjour, vous devez être Charles Weasley. Je suis Esther Weiss, défenderesse de la cause des Créatures magiques et collègue d'Hermione.

Le visage dur de Charlie se radoucit quelque peu en entendant le nom de sa belle-sœur.

— C'est elle qui vous envoie ?

— En quelque sorte. Elle m'a parlé de votre situation et je me suis dit que votre affaire pouvait être intéressante pour la cause, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il l'invitait à entrer.

La jeune femme s'essuya les pieds sur le tapis avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Autour de la table de la salle à manger, Esther découvrit une demi-douzaine de personnes. Elle reconnut le vieux McFusty assis à l'extrémité et devina que celui qui semblait être passé sous une avalanche de Cognards devait être son petit-fils. Toutefois, elle ne put mettre de nom sur aucun autre visage.

— Voici Esther Weiss, elle est avocate de la Cause des Créatures magiques et m'a été conseillée par ma belle-sœur.

— Bonjour Messieurs, dit-elle en souriant.

Esther rougit légèrement en voyant un homme d'une trentaine d'années la regarder de haut en bas.

— Miss Weiss, nous sommes ravis de vous recevoir sur nos belles îles des Hébrides, déclara le vieux McFusty. J'espère que vous nous permettrez de résoudre cette affaire.

— Je l'espère aussi, Mr McFusty, répondit-elle.

Charlie fit les présentations. Esther constata que l'homme qui l'avait détaillé s'appelait Ignace Selwyn. Elle avait déjà eu affaire à un membre de sa famille quelques années plus tôt.

— Alors de quoi vous souvenez-vous, Mr McFusty ? demanda-t-elle après s'être installée à la table.

— Je… Je me suis réveillé pendant la nuit. Je… Je fais souvent des insomnies et j'aime bien me promener quand c'est le cas. Vu que je savais que la dragonne était en train de couver, je me suis dit que je pourrais aller voir. Enfin… Lorsque je suis arrivée, elle était déjà morte… Je… J'ai essayé de m'interposer entre celui qui semblait être le chef et le deuxième œuf. L'œuf est tombé et… et il m'a paralysé.

— Vous n'avez rien remarqué de caractéristique chez lui ? Une cicatrice ? Un tatouage ? Ses collègues ont-ils dit son nom ?

—Je… Je ne m'en rappelle pas, non, répondit Alasdair McFusty.

— Si vous vous souvenez d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas ! Vous m'avez dit qu'ils ont dépouillé le cadavre de Phidélia. Pouvez-vous me faire une liste de ce qu'ils ont pris avec une rapide description ? demanda-t-elle à Charlie.

L'homme se gratta la tête, semblant réfléchir.

— Sa peau, la flèche de sa queue, ses dents, ses griffes et même certains de ses os, expliqua-t-il, écœuré.

Esther nota ce que Charlie lui avait dit avant de lui demander une description détaillée des œufs de Noirs des Hébrides.

— Parfait ! Je vais contacter mes informateurs, je suis sûre que l'un d'entre eux aura entendu quelque chose. Je vous…

La jeune femme fut coupée dans sa phrase par une musique étrange qui sortait de sa serviette. Esther rougit légèrement et attrapa un petit boitier. Elle s'excusa et décrocha.

— Maman ! Je suis en réunion.

— Et je suppose que tu as oublié l'anniversaire de ton frère ?

— C'était aujourd'hui ?

— Le douze novembre. Cela n'a pas changé depuis dix-sept ans.

— Je… Je… Je ne devrais plus trop tarder. Je… A tout à l'heure, lança-t-elle en raccrochant.

— Qu'était-ce, cet appareil étrange ? questionna Mr McFusty, intéressé.

— Un téléphone portable. Les Moldus s'en servent pour communiquer entre eux.

— Et votre mère est moldue…, déclara Mr McFusty.

— En effet. Je vous tiens informés de l'avancée de mes recherches. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je vous envoie un hibou, dit-elle en se levant. Et si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose d'autre, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, Mr McFusty, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Alasdair.

Charlie se leva pour la raccompagner à la porte.

— C'est gentil de vous être déplacée, Miss Weiss, déclara-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

— C'est normal, Mr Weasley. J'espère vraiment découvrir le coupable de ce massacre.

— Je l'espère aussi, répliqua Charlie pensif. Au revoir, Miss Weiss !

— Au revoir ! Au revoir, Messieurs !

Les hommes répondirent à son salut tandis qu'elle transplanait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Son frère avait dix-sept ans aujourd'hui et il fallait qu'elle l'ait oublié. Esther se morigéna de sa propre stupidité tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du Chemin. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à lui offrir. Elle salua Hannah Abbott alors qu'elle traversait le Chaudron Baveur.

Esther rattrapa la rue commerçante non loin et se dirigea directement vers le disquaire. Les vinyles remplissaient la boutique et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte pour admirer la vue familière. Elle salua le vendeur et se dirigea vers le rayon qui l'intéressait. Elle chercha rapidement l'album qu'elle voulait et fut soulagée de le trouver. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la caisse. Le vendeur lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'il lui prenait le disque des mains pour lire le prix.

— Et bien, c'est du rapide ce soir, Esther.

— C'est l'anniversaire de mon frère.

— Et tu l'as oublié…

— Je ne l'ai pas oublié puisque je suis là, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

— Je connais peu de gens qui achètent les cadeaux le jour-même.

— Et bien, désormais, tu en connais une. Allez ! A la prochaine, Greg !

— Salut Esther, rétorqua le jeune homme.

Esther se dirigea vers une ruelle peu fréquentée et transplana dans son appartement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de l'entrée et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en constatant qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures quinze. Elle se précipita vers la salle de bains pour prendre une rapide douche avant d'enfiler un cache-cœur rouge et un jean foncé. Elle jeta un sort de nettoyage à ses escarpins avant de les enfiler. Esther attrapa sa baguette et transplana dans son ancienne chambre.

Elle entendit ses parents pousser une exclamation et affirmer qu'ils avaient entendu frapper à la porte. Esther descendit les escaliers avec précaution. Son père l'attendait au pied de l'escalier, visiblement agacé.

— Bonjour papa, déclara-t-elle.

— Bonsoir Esther, rétorqua-t-il

La jeune femme entra dans la salle à manger où étaient déjà installés tous les membres de sa famille.

— La voilà ! s'exclama son oncle en se levant.

L'homme la serra dans ses bras lui collant deux bises sur les joues.

— Bonjour tout le monde, déclara-t-elle avant de faire le tour de la table pour saluer.

Elle serra son frère contre elle pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire avant de s'installer à côté de son petit-ami. Elle attrapa son verre et ils purent enfin trinquer aux dix-sept ans d'Aaron.

— Ernie nous a expliqué que tu prenais ton travail très à cœur, Esther, déclara sa grand-mère en souriant.

— J'aime beaucoup ce que je fais, répondit la jeune femme avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

— En parlant d'Ernie et de toi, quand comptez-vous vous marier ? questionna son oncle.

Esther ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Elle sentit le regard d'Ernie sur elle tandis qu'elle répondait :

— Je ne veux pas me marier pour l'instant.

— Et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir demandée en mariage, intervint Ernie en souriant.

— Je ne comprends pas, déclara sa grand-mère. Vous êtes ensemble depuis cinq ans. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te marier ?

— Parce que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, on peut arrêter de parler de moi ? C'est l'anniversaire d'Aaron, pas le mien.

— Tu as raison ! s'exclama son grand-père. Alors Aaron, comment se passent les cours ?

Esther esquissa un sourire en voyant la mine ennuyée qu'affichait son frère. Aaron n'aimait pas parler d'école avec la famille mais c'était toujours un passage obligé. Il répondit aux questions de mauvaise grâce et sembla soulagé que sa mère annonce l'arrivée du plat principal.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et la joie. Esther resta jusqu'à minuit avec sa famille puis rentra chez elle avec Ernie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer à sa nouvelle affaire.


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je vous présente le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

 **Merry : Tout d'abord merci pour te review. En fait, l'histoire se passe en Grande-Bretagne. Les Hébrides sont des îles écossaises. Charlie est revenue en Grande-Bretagne à la fin de la guerre comme je l'explique au début du premier chapitre et il a trouvé un travail dans la réserve des Hébrides.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous,**

 **Colibrii**

.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre Deux**

* * *

.

.

Esther rencontra son informateur au coin d'une ruelle mal éclairée. Si son père avait été là, il aurait tout simplement appelé cet endroit peu hospitalier « coupe-gorge ». Mondingus Fletcher informait Esther depuis ses débuts en tant que défenderesse. La jeune femme l'avait en effet tiré d'un mauvais pas en échange d'informations et le marché durait depuis cette époque-là.

— Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as entendu personne parler de peau de dragon à vendre ?, murmura-t-elle, irritée.

— Vous me dites que le vol a eu lieu dans la nuit d'avant-hier à hier. Les annonces n'ont pas encore eu lieu. Ils ne sont pas fous les bougres ! Ils attendent que l'affaire se tasse un peu.

— Et concernant des dents, des griffes ?

— Ça, c'est plus commun. Aussi bien sur le marché légal qu'illégal, d'ailleurs. Ce qui rend plus difficiles de détecter les coups foireux !

— Tu vas te débrouiller comme tu veux, Mondingus, mais je veux des infos, et dans la semaine ! Débrouille-toi pour me trouver un nom ! Une adresse ! Des initiales ! Tout ce qui ressemble à la moitié d'un début d'indice.

— Et j'y gagne quoi ?

— Tu y gagnes que le Département des fraudes te foute la paix. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'ils apprennent ton petit trafic de fausses capes d'invisibilité ?

Mondingus déglutit difficilement avant de hocher la tête.

— Je ferais ce que je peux.

— On se retrouve ici, samedi, à la même heure, lâcha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Esther rabattit le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête avant de sortir de la ruelle. Elle remonta l'Allée des Embrumes et retourna sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle arriva au Chaudron Baveur et s'installa à l'une des tables où elle retira sa capuche, laissant libres ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle commanda une bièraubeurre qu'elle commença à déguster avec plaisir lorsque la chaise en face d'elle racla le sol. Elle leva les yeux vers l'intrus qui s'installait en face d'elle.

— Une bièrauberre s'il te plaît, Hannah ! s'exclama Theodore.

Esther le détailla rapidement alors qu'il lui souriait de cet air suffisant qui ne le quittait jamais. Il portait une robe de sorcier traditionnelle verte et noire qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts pailletés d'éclats noisette.

— Paraît-il que tu serais déjà sur une nouvelle affaire !

— Qui t'a dit ça ?

— Ça se dit au Département ! Et puis la Gazette du Sorciers va publier un article sur le massacre de ta dragonne !

— S'il n'est pas encore publié comment… Daphné ! comprit-elle finalement.

— Moi aussi, j'ai des informateurs, Esther, murmura-t-il alors qu'Hannah venait lui servir sa chope.

Il la remercia en souriant.

— Je n'ai toujours pas compris en quoi cette affaire pouvait t'intéresser, répliqua Esther avec froideur.

— Parce que j'aimerais défendre celui que tu attraperas.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tiens tant à défendre l'accusé de toutes les affaires que je suis ?

— Appelle-cela l'esprit de compétition ! répliqua-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de bièraubeurre. Tu sais que tu es vraiment une personne très intéressante à observer. Toute cette passion ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour vivre avec tous les jours !

— Et moi, je me demande comment tu peux avoir aussi peu de scrupules.

— Je fais ça pour vivre. Que veux-tu ! Nous ne pouvons pas tous être Défendeur du Ministère ! Et bien à bientôt, j'espère ! lança-t-il en quittant la salle.

Esther le regarda quitter le pub. La jeune femme ne cessait de le trouver de plus en plus étrange depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Bien qu'ils aient fréquenté Poudlard à la même époque, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole là-bas. Lui était à Serpentard, membre d'une prestigieuse famille Sang Pur avec un père ancien Mangemort et elle, Poufsouffle et Née-Moldue. Cet état de fait n'avait jamais permis aucun contact. Toutefois, depuis qu'elle avait intégré le Ministère trois ans plus tôt, son chemin ne cessait de croiser celui du jeune homme. Elle avait même fini par se demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Elle venait d'ailleurs d'en avoir la confirmation à l'instant.

Elle profita de ses dernières gorgées de bièraubeurre avec délice avant de transplaner dans son appartement. Elle poussa un gémissement de bien-être en retirant ses escarpins noirs.

Esther se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour prendre du jus de citrouille. Le couple vivait, en effet, dans un appartement moitié sorcier, moitié moldu. Ceci permettait d'avoir les avantages des deux.

La jeune femme s'installa sur son canapé pour boire tranquillement son verre de jus de citrouille, lorsque son regard fut attiré par un papier jaune qui traînait sur la table. Elle se leva pour aller le récupérer. Le papier était noirci de l'écriture illisible d'Ernie. Le jeune homme la prévenait qu'il ne rentrerait sans doute pas avant vingt-et-une heure. Esther jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule au-dessus du réfrigérateur : dix-neuf et quarante-six minutes.

Son ventre commençait déjà à réclamer de l'attention et elle n'aurait sans doute pas le courage d'attendre son compagnon jusque-là. D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit le placard à la recherche d'une poêle. D'un autre coup de baguette, elle fit sortir quatre œufs du réfrigérateur et les cassa au-dessus de la poêle.

Esther sourit. Sa vie avec la magie lui avait toujours semblé plus facile. Et cuisiner avec la magie était une de ses facilités qu'elle adorait utiliser. Après avoir mangé ses œufs et une part de pudding qui restait, la jeune femme attrapa un livre et essaya de reprendre où elle s'était arrêtée deux jours plus tôt. Toutefois, son esprit ne cessait de s'envoler vers l'affaire du Noir des Hébrides. Le fait que Mondingus n'ait pas encore d'informations l'inquiétait. Les braconniers devaient être des professionnels pour être aussi précautionneux. Elle espérait toutefois que l'un d'eux fasse un faux-pas dans les jours qui suivraient.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'Ernie transplana dans l'appartement, la faisant par la même occasion sursauter.

—Bonsoir Esy, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

— Bonsoir, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Tu veux que je te fasse des œufs au plat ? proposa-t-elle.

— Ça ne serait pas de refus, oui, rétorqua-t-il en s'affalant sur le canapé.

— Ta journée a l'air d'avoir été dure, remarqua-t-elle en sortant cinq œufs d'un coup de baguette.

— Un gars qui avait la tête coincée dans des toilettes ensorcelées...

— Pourquoi avait-il mis sa tête dans des toilettes ? questionna Esther, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pouffer.

— Il avait fait tomber sa baguette dedans, expliqua le jeune homme.

— Tu as vraiment de drôle de patients, remarqua-t-elle en souriant.

— C'est peu dire ! Et toi, ta journée ? Tes recherches sur le massacre de la dragonne avancent ?

— Ça stagne un peu mais je suis sûre que je finirais par dénicher un imprudent qui nous vendra son chef, répondit-elle.

— Je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent Esther, mais je suis fier de toi, lança sérieusement Ernie.

Esther jeta un regard surpris à son compagnon tandis que ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée.

— Ça t'étonne tant que ça que je sois fier de toi ? questionna-t-il.

— C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que ce que je faisais t'intéressait vraiment.

— Ce n'est pas parce que ça ne me passionne pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, Esy, répondit-il. Et qui serais-je si je n'étais pas fier de ma charmante compagne et de ses réussites ?

— Je n'ai encore rien réussi, Ernie !

— Tu plaisantes ! Avant que vous intégriez le Ministère, Hermione et toi, il n'y avait pas de service de protection des Créatures Magiques.

— Nous ne sommes que deux !  
— Et c'est mieux qu'être seule ou que de ne pas avoir de service du tout, non ? Et puis, je suis persuadé que d'autres finiront par vous rejoindre !

— Tout le monde nous prend pour des folles au Département, donc je ne pense pas, non !

— Ce sont tous des vieux croûtons là-bas ! Ils vivent encore au temps des Fondateurs ! Et puis, votre Directeur, Mr McTaggart, vous soutient non ?

— Tu as raison, Ernie, répliqua-t-elle en versant les œufs au plat dans une assiette.

— Tu as tendance à trop voir les choses en noir, Esy !

Esther sourit à Ernie avant de lui tendre l'assiette et de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— Alors heureusement que je t'ai pour me rappeler que les couleurs existent, répliqua-t-elle avant de lui voler un baiser.

oOoOoOo

— Tu as vu la Une de la Gazette, ce matin ? questionna Hermione lorsqu'Esther pénétra dans leur bureau.

— Je suppose que tu parles de l'article de Daphné Greengrass sur le massacre de la dragonne.

— Tu l'as lu, alors ?

— Non. Theodore m'en a parlé hier, expliqua Esther en s'asseyant. Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en tendant le bras vers le bureau d'Hermione.

Sa collègue lui donna le journal. Une photographie d'un Noir des Hébrides recouvrait presque entièrement la Une. Elle jeta un regard surpris à Hermione qui la pressa de lire.

 _Une dragonne tuée, ses œufs disparus._

Tout le monde en Grande-Bretagne connaît la réserve des Hébrides, tenue par les McFusty depuis bien des générations et particulièrement les créatures qu'elle abrite : les Noir des Hébrides, dragon en voie de disparition, et par conséquent protégé par nos lois. Pourtant, certains sembleraient avoir oublié le danger de disparition de ces créatures magnifiques. En effet, dans la nuit du 11 au 12 novembre, un groupe d'hommes, sans doute des braconniers, s'est introduit dans la réserve des McFusty, tuant un des derniers spécimens femelles de cette race. Ils en ont profité pour voler les deux œufs de la dragonne. L'horreur n'étant sans doute pas suffisante, ces hommes ont profané la dépouille de la dragonne, lui retirant peau, dents et griffes et lui coupant l'extrémité de la queue. Il faut savoir qu'au marché noir, ces reliques peuvent atteindre des prix pharaoniques (1000 gallions rien que pour l'extrémité de la queue). Mais tout cet argent pourra-t-il compenser la disparition totale d'une des deux dernières espèces de dragons britanniques ?

Esther feuilleta rapidement le journal et découvrit un dossier complet sur les Noirs des Hébrides ainsi qu'un article sur les Rouge d'Irlande, espèce de dragon disparue vers la fin du XIXème siècle.

— Et bien, dis-donc… Daphné a fait vraiment un travail formidable, déclara-t-elle finalement.

— N'est-ce pas ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle s'intéressait autant aux dragons, ironisa Hermione.

— Elle s'intéresse surtout au retentissement que va faire l'affaire. Depuis que le Rouge d'Irlande a disparu, les Britanniques sont très attentifs au sort de leurs dragons nationaux.

— Surtout qu'il reste peu de spécimens de Noirs des Hébrides. D'après ce que j'ai lu dans ce livre, les Noirs des Hébrides peuplaient par le passé toute l'Ecosse. Leur population a commencé à diminuer au XVIème siècle. Il ne reste désormais qu'une dizaine d'individus, tous sur les îles Hébrides.

— Tout ça me fait penser qu'il faut que j'informe Mr McFusty et ton beau-frère de l'avancée de mes investigations, en sachant que pour l'instant il n'y en a aucune.

— Tes informateurs ne savent rien ?

— Pour l'instant, non ! Enfin, je dois rencontrer mon deuxième informateur ce soir. Peut-être qu'il saura quelque chose que l'autre ne savait pas.

— Je l'espère. Tu me tiens au courant ?

— Ta paperasse ne t'inspire plus ? plaisanta Esther en souriant.

— J'ai contacté un nombre infini de personnes pour les sensibiliser au traitement des elfes de maison. La majorité n'a pas répondu et les autres se sont dits non intéressés.

— Et si on organisait une sorte de kermesse ?

— Une kermesse ?

— Comme lorsqu'on était enfant, oui. On propose des jeux pour les enfants, des trucs comme ça et on en profite pour faire de la sensibilisation au traitement des Créatures magiques en général.

— C'est… Faire réfléchir les gens sous la forme de jeux ! Ça peut donner des choses pas mal, en effet. Tu as des idées de jeux ?

— Je dois t'avouer que non. J'ai juste pensé que réunir les gens pour qu'ils s'amusent et faire de la prévention marcherait peut-être mieux. Il faut brosser les gens dans le sens du poil, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Et on pourrait faire venir l'Amical de la licorne ! C'est vendeur des licornes, non ?

— C'est vendeur, en effet ! Je…

Esther fut coupée dans sa phrase par une note qui venait d'atterrir sur son bureau. Elle l'attrapa délicatement. Il s'agissait d'une note de Mr McTaggart qui lui demandait de venir dans son bureau.

— Il a peut-être lu l'article, déclara Hermione.

Esther se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son Directeur. Elle frappa à la porte avant d'être invitée à entrer. Son regard fut attiré par l'exemplaire de la Gazette qui traînait sur le bureau de Mr McTaggart.

— J'ai lu l'article de cette Daphné Greengrass. C'est l'affaire sur laquelle vous êtes en ce moment, Miss Weiss.

— En effet, Mr McTaggart.

— Avez-vous déjà découvert des choses ?

— Pas encore, Mr McTaggart.

— N'hésitez pas à faire appel au bureau de la Police Magique si vous désirez appréhender quelqu'un. J'ai écrit à Mr Gregor pour le prévenir de votre possible visite.

— Merci, Mr McTaggart.

— Oh mais de rien, Miss Weiss. C'est après tout normal que je soutienne mes agents dans leur travail.

Esther sourit légèrement avant de quitter le bureau du Directeur. Ce dernier l'avait exprimé à demi-mots mais Esther avait son entier soutien dans son enquête et la jeune femme devait avouer que cela la rassurait.

oOoOoOo

— Bonsoir Beurk, déclara-t-elle en entrant dans la boutique.

— Weiss, répliqua l'homme derrière son comptoir. Vous venez pour la dragonne, je suppose ? déclara-t-il.

— Vous supposez bien. Alors ? demanda-t-elle en examinant un étrange bracelet parsemé de taches de sang.

— Et bien, je crois que j'ai ce qui vous intéresse.

Esther releva son visage vers lui, soudain impatiente. Mais la jeune femme ne put voir que le sourire édenté du vieux Beurk.

— Je vois que vous êtes pressée de connaître cette information.

— Combien ?

— Vous savez, ce bracelet a beaucoup de mal à partir en ce moment. Les affaires vont mal.

Esther jeta un coup d'œil au bracelet et constata qu'il coûtait six gallions. Elle chercha dans sa serviette sa bourse et donna trois gallions à Beurk.

— Le reste lorsque vous m'aurez donné l'info, répliqua-t-elle en retirant sa main.

Une étincelle malicieuse brilla dans les yeux du vieil homme.

— J'ai entendu un type dire qu'il avait participé à votre braconnage.

— Son nom ! Et le nom du bar !

— Je sais juste que le patron l'appelait Zim.

— Le nom du bar !

— J'ai la mémoire défaillante en ce moment.

Esther lui donna les trois autres gallions.

— J'ai un vague souvenir mais ma mémoire aurait besoin d'encore un peu d'aide.

Esther sortit un autre gallion et lança un regard noir à Beurk qui affichait un sourire triomphant.

— C'était à la Taverne au Troll, ruelle des égorgeurs, déclara-t-il en empochant ses gallions.

— J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas raconté des mensonges.

— Est-ce qu'une seule de mes infos vous a déjà laissé supposer que je vous menais en bateau ?

Esther dut bien admettre que malgré son immoralité, l'homme ne lui avait jamais donné d'informations erronées.

— Au revoir, Beurk, répliqua-t-elle en sortant.

— Au revoir Weiss ! Ça a été un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, lança-t-il, moqueur.

Esther rejoignit le Chemin de Traverse sous une pluie fine. Elle savait qu'elle allait désormais devoir demander l'aide du bureau de la Police Magique.


	4. Chapitre Trois

**Réponse à la review de Merry : Alors merci pour cette review. Theodore est disons le assez étrange. Comme l'histoire est plus du point de vue d'Esther on ne sait pas trop pourquoi il réagit ainsi et je ne peux malheureusement pas te le dire pour le moment. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Colibrii**

.

* * *

 **Chapitre Trois**

* * *

.

.

Esther attendait depuis maintenant dix minutes devant le bureau de Mr Gregor, le chef du bureau de la Police Magique lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Esther se leva avec rapidité. Un homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Harry Potter sortit de la pièce, visiblement agacé. Il la salua d'un rapide signe de tête avant de partir.

— Je suppose que vous êtes Miss Weiss, déclara l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui le suivait.

— En effet. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Mr Gregor, déclara-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

— Moi de même, Miss Weiss. Je vous en prie, entrez et asseyez-vous, l'invita-t-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser pénétrer dans son bureau.

Esther alla s'installer sur la chaise face au bureau.

— Vous prendrez peut-être du thé ? proposa-t-il en attrapant la carafe bouillante.

— Non merci, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

L'homme se servit un verre de thé avant de s'asseoir à son bureau.

— Mr McTaggart m'a envoyé une note pour me prévenir de votre probable visite hier. Je dois vous avouer, tout de même, que je ne pensais pas que vous trouveriez des indices si vite.

— J'ai plus de ressources que vous ne le pensiez sans doute, plaisanta-t-elle en souriant.

— Il semblerait, en effet. Mr McTaggart m'a dit qu'il faudrait vous laisser un de nos agents à disposition pour votre affaire. Je crois avoir la personne qu'il vous faut. Il est jeune mais plein de promesse et très enthousiaste à l'idée de vous aider à attraper le coupable de ce massacre.

Il lança une note qui passa par la porte qu'il avait laissée entrouverte. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans frappa à la porte. Esther tourna son visage vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de l'évaluer. Métis, un visage jovial avec des yeux presque noirs, elle remarqua également que sa taille ne devait pas toujours passer inaperçue.

— Entrez, Mr Fox, l'invita Mr Grgor.

— Vous avez demandé à me voir, Mr Gregor, déclara le jeune homme.

— Je tenais à vous présenter celle qui sera votre partenaire durant les semaines qui suivront.

Fox tourna son regard vers Esther et sourit.

— Vous devez donc être Miss Weiss.

— En effet, je le suis, répondit-elle en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

— Mr Fox est entré dans la police il y a de cela trois ans et éprouve un vif intérêt pour les Créatures magiques, expliqua Mr Gregor.

— Ce sera parfait, Mr Gregor. Je vous remercie, vous et votre service, pour votre coopération avec notre Département.

— Tout le plaisir est pour nous, Miss Weiss, répliqua l'homme en lui tendant la main pour la serrer.

La femme sortit du bureau et fut suivie par Mr Fox.

— Je suis ravie de travailler avec vous, Miss Weiss, déclara-t-il. Je… Je trouve votre combat pour la défense des Créatures Magiques remarquable.

— Merci, Mr Fox.

—Oh, je vous en prie appelez-moi Seth.

— Uniquement si vous m'appelez Esther, rétorqua la jeune femme en souriant.

— D'accord, Esther ! Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

— On en parlera dans mon bureau, répondit-elle en jetant un regard en direction des occupants de l'ascenseur.

— Pas de problème !

La jeune femme l'entraîna dans les dédales de son Département. Elle frappa à la porte de son bureau avant d'entrer. Hermione était plongée dans les papiers.

— Tu as commencé à contacter les associations de protections des Créatures magiques ? questionna Esther.

— À peine, répliqua Hermione en levant son visage.

Elle jeta un regard surpris à Esther en voyant le nouveau venu.

— Hermione, je te présente Seth Fox. Il sera mon partenaire dans l'affaire de la Noire des Hébrides. Seth, voici Hermione, ma compagne de bureau.

— Hermione comme Hermione Granger ?

— Comme Hermione Granger, oui, approuva la concernée en rougissant légèrement.

— Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Miss Granger.

— Mrs Granger-Weasley, le reprit Esther en riant.

— Je…euh… Désolé.

— Ce n'est rien, répondit Hermione. Alors c'est toi qui as voulu travailler avec nous ou on t'y a obligé ? demanda-t-elle. Tu peux dire la vérité.

— Je suis passionné de Créatures Magiques. Alors, c'était un peu comme une évidence pour moi de me proposer, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Esther et Hermione échangèrent un regard satisfait. Elles pourraient avoir besoin d'un soutien au bureau de la Police Magique dans le futur. Un amoureux des Créature magiques serait un parfait partenaire.

— Je vais donc t'expliquer ce que je sais pour l'instant. Je t'en prie, prends la chaise là-bas, dit-elle en désignant une chaise dans un coin du minuscule bureau.

Le jeune homme prit la chaise et écouta attentivement ce qu'Esther avait à lui dire.

— On doit donc trouver ce Zim, conclut Seth à la fin du récit.

— Tout à fait. Il faudra qu'on aille à la Taverne au Troll, ce soir. Tu resteras dehors pendant que je serai à l'intérieur. Je tendrai l'oreille pour trouver des infos. Tu as toujours tes gallions modifiés, Hermione ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle en ouvrant son tiroir.

Elle tendit deux gallions à Esther.

— Ces gallions nous permettront de communiquer. Si je remarque un type étrange qui pourrait être mêlé à l'affaire, je t'enverrai un signal. Un oui s'il y a quelqu'un et s'il n'y a rien le gallion restera comme il est maintenant.

— D'accord.

— Prends-le ! lança-t-elle en lui donnant un des deux gallions. Il va falloir qu'on aille voir Mr McFusty.

— Tu passeras le bonjour à Charlie de ma part, lança Hermione avant de se lever.

— Pas de soucis. Tu viens, Seth ?

Le jeune homme la suivit jusqu'au Département des Transports magiques où ils demandèrent un portoloin pour la réserve des Hébrides. Comme la fois passée, ils atterrirent non loin de la maison de Charles Weasley. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, il pleuvait avec une rare intensité. Esther se précipita vers la porte de la maison sur laquelle elle frappa. Charlie vint leur ouvrir et les invita à entrer.

— Bonjour Mr Weasley, déclara-t-elle en s'essuyant les pieds.

D'un coup de baguette, elle se sécha les cheveux.

— Vous êtes seul ? remarqua-t-elle

— Je passerai les nouvelles, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, déclara-t-il en leur désignant la table de la salle à manger.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, Charles leur offrit un thé qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir.

— Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mon collègue, Mr Fox, qui a été détaché du service de la Police pour m'aider à résoudre cette affaire.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent poliment.

— J'ai de nouvelles informations concernant l'affaire. Un certain Zim aurait été entendu en train de se vanter d'avoir participé au massacre. Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui utilise ce surnom ?

— Je ne connais personne de ce nom, non, répliqua-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

— Vous en êtres certain ?

— Sûr et certain, Miss Weiss, répliqua-t-il.

— Alasdair McFusty vous a-t-il fait part de nouvelles informations ?

— Rien ! Il ne se souvient de rien, non.

— Très bien ! Je reviendrai après-demain avec, je l'espère, des informations. Il faudrait qu'Alasdair McFusty et son grand-père soient là, ainsi que tous les employés de la réserve.

— Pas de problème ! Vers quelle heure serez-vous là ?

— La même heure qu'aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en se levant.

— Parfait ! A demain, Miss Weiss, Mr Fox !

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la maison de Charlie Weasley et retournèrent aux toilettes qui leur permettaient d'accéder au Ministère de la Magie.

— Il faut que nous étudiions les dossiers des criminels arrêtés ces dernières années, déclara Esther en se dirigeant vers le bureau de la Police.

— Vous croyez qu'on réussira à trouver des informations ?

— Avec un peu de chance, on tombera sur un dossier intéressant rapidement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on doit chercher exactement ? questionna Seth en attrapant un dossier classé en Z.

— Tout ce qui peut avoir un rapport avec un trafic de Créatures Magiques.

Seth hocha la tête et commença à éplucher les dossiers les uns après les autres. Esther avait commencé par la lettre A tandis que Seth débutait par la fin de l'alphabet. Après quelques minutes de recherches, Seth s'exclama :

— Esther ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

La jeune femme laissa le dossier qu'elle était en train de consulter pour jeter un coup d'œil de celui de Seth.

— Vous avez bien dit que le type s'appelait Zim. Ça pourrait être lui, non ?

— Zimmermann Hector, né le 1er janvier 1970 à Godric's Hollow.

— Il a été arrêté plusieurs fois pour braconnage et a même effectué une peine de prison.

— Ça pourrait être notre homme, en effet, déclara Esther en examinant le portrait de Zimmermann.

— Pas d'adresse connue, soupira Seth.

— On le chopera ce soir, déclara Esther.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Esther pénétra dans le pub « La Taverne au Troll ». Quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle fut contente d'avoir mis le capuchon de sa cape pour cacher son visage. Esther balaya la salle du regard. Deux hommes faisaient un bras de fer dans un coin, encouragés par des parieurs, une autre bande jouait aux cartes non loin de la cheminée. Esther repéra Zimmermann parmi les joueurs. Il semblait que cette soirée n'était pas bonne pour lui.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bar où elle s'installa. Le patron vint vers elle pour prendre sa commande.

— Un Whisky Pur Feu, répliqua-t-elle en sortant sa bourse.

L'homme lui servit le liquide d'un fût. Esther ne put réprimer une grimace en voyant la propreté douteuse du verre mais reprit bien vite une expression neutre.

— Merci, dit-elle. Combien ?

— 5 mornilles, répliqua l'autre.

Esther chercha dans sa bourse et en sortit cinq pièces argentées qu'elle posa sur le comptoir. Elle resta dos à la salle pour boire son verre, préférant surveiller Zimmermann dans le miroir derrière le bar. Cette soirée ne semblait vraiment pas être une de veine pour le braconnier.

— Excusez-moi, sir ! appela Esther.

Le barman s'approcha d'elle en essuyant un verre avec un torchon sale. Esther ne put s'empêcher de songer que cet endroit lui rappelait la Tête de Sanglier de Pré-au-Lard.

— Je cherche une auberge pas trop regardante dans le quartier. Vous me conseillez quoi ?

— Il y a l'Auberge de Mordred au coin de la rue, si ça vous intéresse. La nuit n'est pas trop chère et il n'y a presque pas de doxys.

— Je pense que ce sera parfait, merci, déclara-t-elle en lui donnant deux noises.

Esther retourna à son verre de Whisky Pur Feu, qu'elle dégusta. Elle commanda ensuite un autre verre qu'elle prit tout son temps à boire aussi avant de quitter le pub. Zimmermann était encore là-bas en train de se faire plumer par ses amis bandits.

— On y va, lança-t-elle en passant devant Seth.

— On ne l'appréhende pas ce soir ? questionna ce dernier.

— Il vaut mieux attendre demain ou après-demain. Je vais prendre une chambre à l'Auberge de Mordred. Tu viens avec moi ? lança-t-elle en descendant la ruelle. Mets ton capuchon, le pria-t-elle.

L'Auberge de Mordred était un vieux bâtiment à l'allure miteuse. Une sorcière avec une verrue sur le menton tenait le comptoir. Esther retint une grimace de dégoût en voyant la saleté sous les ongles de la femme. Elle obtint une chambre pour dix mornilles, ce qui était une somme dérisoire.

— Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? demanda Seth après avoir lancé un sortilège d'insonorisation.

— J'ai dit au barman que je cherchais une auberge. Je ne veux pas qu'on se pose de questions sur moi.

— On va donc dormir ici ?

— Je le crains en effet, déclara Esther avec une moue écœurée. Je te laisse le lit, je crois que toute manière je n'arriverais pas à dormir, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'unique chaise de la pièce.

— Je crois que moi non plus, avoua finalement le jeune homme.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent éveillés toute la nuit, discutant de choses et d'autres mais principalement de l'affaire. Le lendemain matin, Esther rentra chez elle, épuisée. Elle transplana dans son appartement un peu avant huit heures. Des pas précipités vinrent vers elle et la jeune femme se rappela qu'elle avait oublié de prévenir Ernie qu'elle serait en filature la veille au soir.

Une expression soulagée passa sur le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il la vit. Il la prit dans ses bras avant que son visage ne se refroidisse.

— Je peux savoir où tu étais cette nuit ? demanda-t-il.

— A l'auberge !

— A l'auberge ?

— J'étais en filature.

— Tu n'étais pas seule, j'espère, s'inquiéta-t-il.

— J'étais avec Seth Fox, un tireur d'élite de baguette. C'est mon nouveau coéquipier, expliqua-t-elle en bâillant.

— Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

— Je suis désolée, Ernie. Je… J'étais tellement dans l'affaire…

— Que tu n'as pas pensé que je pourrais m'inquiéter !

— Je suis vraiment désolée, répliqua-t-elle, honteuse.

— Tu peux l'être, lança-t-il. Ma garde commence dans dix minutes et je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

— Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus. Cette auberge était… monstrueuse de saletés.

— Bon, je vais devoir y aller, Es'. On se voit ce soir ?

— Je suis encore en filature ce soir, répliqua l'autre en secouant la tête.

— D'accord. A demain alors, déclara-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

.

oOoOoOo

.

— Tu crois que je peux dormir ? questionna Esther.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher, rétorqua Seth en riant.

— Tu n'as même pas l'air fatigué, rétorqua Esther. L'habitude des nuits de beuveries avec les copains de promo ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Esther le vit rougir et comprit qu'elle avait visé juste.

— Tu sais, tu devrais aller te reposer chez toi si tu veux être en forme pour ce soir, lui fit remarquer Seth. Et puis de toute manière, on n'a pas grand-chose à faire pour l'instant.

— Tu as sans doute raison, déclara-t-elle en se levant. On se retrouve à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse à dix-neuf heures ? Mais on ne se parle pas, comme hier !

— Pas de soucis ! Allez va te reposer !

Esther étouffa un bâillement avant de se diriger vers la sortie du Ministère.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Comme prévu, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du chemin de Traverse. Aucun d'eux n'adressa la parole à l'autre et Seth laissa Esther prendre de l'avance alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle poussa la porte du pub comme la veille au soir et s'assit au bar. Zimmermann était installé à la même table et disputait une partie de cartes. Son visage reflétait une jovialité qu'il n'avait pas la veille. Sans doute la chance avait-elle changé de sens.

— Un Whisky Pur Feu ?

— Ce sera parfait ! Merci, répondit-elle.

— L'auberge de Mordred vous a-t-elle convenu ?

— C'est très bien pour ce que j'ai à y faire, répliqua-t-elle.

Le barman esquissa un sourire montrant une rangée de dents pourries.

— J'en suis ravi, répondit-il. Vous avez prévu de rester longtemps dans le quartier ?

— Le temps de régler certaines affaires, répliqua Esther, évasive.

— Je vois, souffla l'autre avec un sourire.

Esther dégusta son verre de Whisky Pur Feu avant de se lever pour aller vers la table des joueurs de cartes.

— Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

— T'as de quoi parier ? demanda un grand brun.

Esther fit cliqueter les pièces dans sa bourse. Le gars lui fit un sourire avant de l'inviter à prendre une chaise. La soirée ne faisait que commencer.


	5. Chapitre Quatre

**Chapitre Quatre**

* * *

.

.

Esther jouait depuis une vingtaine de minutes avec le groupe d'hommes lorsque le brun qui l'avait invitée à s'asseoir demanda :

— C'est rare de voir une femme, ici. Tu es là pour affaires ?

— Pour affaires, oui. J'ai entendu des choses intéressantes ces derniers temps.

— Quel genre de choses ?

— Paraît-il qu'un dragon des Hébrides aurait été dépouillé, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Esther se força à ne pas jeter de regard vers Zimmermann. Le brun en face d'elle esquissa un sourire.

— Cette dragonne aura fait parler d'elle dis-donc, remarqua-t-il. Tu n'es pas la première à t'intéresser au rachat.

— Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut trouver une flèche de Noir des Hébrides, rétorqua-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de Whisky. En espérant qu'elle n'ait pas encore été vendue, bien entendu.

Elle sourit au brun avant de reporter son attention sur le jeu. Elle se permit un coup d'œil dans la direction de Zimmermann, qui semblait nerveux.

— Un mauvais jeu ? demanda-t-elle.

L'autre lui lança un regard méprisant sans répondre.

— Ne fais pas attention à lui ! Il est pas net, murmura le brun à son oreille.

Esther sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse et remonter vers son entrejambe. Elle tourna son visage vers le brun qui lui fit un sourire charmeur. Elle répondit à son sourire, espérant qu'il la laisse tranquille. Ce fut toutefois tout le contraire qui se passa. Le brun appuya ses caresses. Esther déplaça sa jambe. L'autre lui fit un sourire goguenard. Esther ferma les yeux, agacée. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire remarquer et ne pouvait donc rien dire.

Après dix minutes à subir les attouchements du brun, Esther se leva, prétextant une envie de prendre l'air. Seth était dehors. Elle ne craindrait rien là-bas. Seth l'attendait au coin de la rue. La jeune femme se mit à trottiner pour le retrouver mais l'angoisse la prit en sentant une présence derrière elle. Une poigne de fer lui serra le poignet et la plaqua contre le mur.

Esther poussa un cri terrifié, essayant tant bien que mal d'atteindre sa baguette. L'autre lui bloqua les bras et la fit taire en salissant sa bouche de la sienne.

Le cœur d'Esther battait la chamade alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'échapper à la poigne de son agresseur. Ce dernier fut alors tiré violemment en arrière. Esther vit une ombre lui donner un coup de poing en plein visage avant de lui lancer un sort d'entrave et de bâillonnement.

— Esther ! C'est moi, déclara Seth alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

La jeune femme fondit en larmes, les nerfs à vifs. Seth eut un mouvement de surprise alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

— C'est bon ! Je suis là, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Viens ! On y va !

— Il faut qu'on l'arrête, protesta-t-elle.

— Plus tard ! On reviendra demain. Et toi ! Lève-toi ! rétorqua-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers l'homme brun.

Le mec se leva difficilement à cause du sort d'entrave.

— On va transplaner ! Si tu bouges, tu te désartibules et je ne me battrai pas pour t'aider. Compris ?

L'homme hocha la tête.

— Tu peux transplaner toute seule ?

— Ça ira ! A tout de suite, répliqua-t-elle en lançant le sort.

Elle atterrit quelques secondes plus tard devant l'entrée du Ministère. Comme à Poudlard, il était impossible de transplaner directement dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Seth et l'homme qui l'avait agressé apparurent à côté d'elle dans un crac sonore.

— T'y vas en premier ! Je te l'envoie et j'arrive tout de suite après, expliqua Seth.

Esther hocha la tête avant de mettre les pieds dans les toilettes et de tirer la chasse. Elle fut emportée vers le Ministère et atterrit sur ses deux jambes dans un équilibre précaire. Elle sortit sa baguette, prête à accueillir son agresseur. L'homme arrive quelques secondes plus tard et tomba sur les fesses. Il lança un regard noir à Esther en se levant avec dignité.

Seth sortit du conduit sur ses deux jambes et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner à leur suite. Ils passèrent devant l'accueil qui était vide. Esther jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était déjà vingt heures moins le quart. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles du Ministère.

Les jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent au département de la Justice Magique. Ils se dirigèrent vers les bureaux de la Brigade de Police Magique. Esther vit Theodore sortir des bureaux. Le jeune homme releva son visage vers eux et sourit avec arrogance en la voyant.

— Esther ! Encore au travail à ce que je vois !

— Toi aussi puisque tu es encore là, répliqua-t-elle, irritée.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Rien que le fait d'avoir Theodore Nott dans son champs de vision l'irritait.

— Je rentre justement chez moi après une longue journée de travail. Tu devrais d'ailleurs en faire autant. Ce mou de McMillan doit t'attendre en imaginant les pires scénarios.

— Merci de ces précieux conseils, Theodore. Je n'attends qu'eux pour diriger ma vie, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

— Tu m'en vois ravi ! lança-t-il, son sourire arrogant s'élargissant.

Esther passa à côté de lui sans le regarder, suivie des deux autres

— Bonne fin de soirée, Esther ! s'exclama Theodore. Messieurs, ajouta-t-il en leur faisant un léger signe de tête.

Esther laissa Seth parler à la personne de l'accueil. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'expression fatiguée.

— Oh, mais c'est ce bon vieux Ricky ! s'exclama une voix féminine non loin. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois-ci, Ricky ? Vente d'artefacts interdits ? Vol de bourses ?

— J'ai juste voulu prendre du bon temps avec la mauvaise personne, plaisanta-t-il.

— Et bien, quarante-huit heures en cellule ne te feront pas de mal, lança la femme.

— Eh ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'enfermer sans motifs ! s'écria l'autre alors que deux hommes l'entraînaient vers le fond d'un couloir.

— Merci, Madame, déclara Seth en lui faisant un signe de tête.

— De rien, Fox, répliqua-t-elle. On se débrouillera pour qu'il n'interfère plus dans votre enquête.

— En parlant de l'enquête, intervint Esther. Il a parlé d'autres personnes qui étaient intéressées par la flèche de la Noir des Hébrides.

— Vous désirez l'interroger ce soir ? demanda la femme.

— Oui, répondit Esther, déterminée.

— Je viens avec toi, déclara Seth en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Ricky fut transféré dans une salle d'interrogatoire où Esther et Seth pénétrèrent quelques minutes plus tard. L'homme esquissa un sourire moqueur en voyant Esther entrer dans la pièce.

— Et bien, je ne pensais pas que je te plaisais autant, poupée, lança-t-il en la détaillant.

— Richard Jefferson, déclara Seth en lisant le dossier. Arrêté pour voie de faits, agression sexuelle, vol de bourses, vente d'artefacts de magie noire… Et la liste est loin d'être finie. Et bien dis-donc, Ricky, on dirait que tu aimes passer du temps à l'ombre.

— J'aime surtout passer du temps avec de jolies flickettes comme elle ! rétorqua-t-il en faisant un geste obscène avec sa main.

— C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle aux dames, Ricky ! Tu devrais pourtant le savoir.

L'autre se contenta d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

— Bon ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

— Qui d'autre s'est intéressé à la flèche ? questionna Esther d'une voix sèche.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, chérie, rétorqua-t-il.

— Ne te fous pas de moi, tête de strangulot ! Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que d'autres personnes s'intéressaient à cette flèche.

— J'ai dit ça parce que je voulais te baiser. D'ailleurs, j'en ai toujours envie. Si ça t'intéresse !

Ricky prit une claque à l'arrière de la tête de la part de Seth.

— Tu sais que je peux porter plainte pour violence policière, petit, cracha-t-il.

— Faut-il encore que quelqu'un te croit, répliqua Seth. Et tu n'as pas de témoin, mon grand ! ajouta-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

— Qu'est-ce que je gagne à répondre à vos questions ?

— Tu ne vas pas prison pour tentative de viol, déclara Esther. Réfléchis bien : un nom et pas de plainte ! Pas de nom et je m'échinerai pour que tu pourrisses à Azkaban le plus longtemps possible.

Esther le vit déglutir avec difficulté. Un sourire satisfait ornait les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle le tenait.

— Comment je peux être sur que vous n'allez pas me rouler ?

— Je n'ai qu'une parole, Ricky !

Le regard de Ricky passa de l'un à l'autre avant qu'il n'abdique.

— Theophraste Parkinson, lâcha-t-il finalement. C'est lui qui est venu se renseigner. Zim devait lui faire rencontrer son patron. Si vous le chopez, vous aurez sans doute plus d'infos.

Seth et Esther échangèrent un regard. Il fallait qu'ils le fassent venir au Département de la Justice pour l'interroger. Theophraste travaillait depuis près de vingt ans au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

— C'est bon ! Je peux y aller ?

— Dans quarante-huit heures, rétorqua Seth.

— Eh ! Mais vous aviez dit que je n'irai pas prison.

— Tu n'iras pas en prison. Une garde à vue de quarante-huit heures ne te fera pas de mal, répliqua Esther en sortant de la salle.

— Espèce de sale pute ! Tu me le paieras ! s'exclama-t-il alors que la porte se fermait derrière eux.

— Gardez-le encore quarante-huit heures avant de le relâcher ! demanda Seth à ses collègues. Il faut qu'on chope Zimmermann avant qu'il soit libéré, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Esther.

— Peut-être qu'il est encore au pub.

— Tu te sens d'y aller ?

— Ça ira, répondit-elle simplement.

Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la Taverne au Troll.

— Je rentre en premier, déclara Esther. Tu me suis. N'oublie pas de mettre ton capuchon.

La jeune femme pénétra dans le pub et se dirigea directement vers la table où se trouvait Zimmermann et ses acolytes. Elle serra un peu plus sa baguette pour se donner du courage. La présence de Seth derrière elle la rassurait.

— La police ! s'exclama quelqu'un. Barrez-vous de là ! Il y a les flics !

Esther sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un sortilège dans la direction de Zimmermann qui l'évita en plongeant sous la table. Elle lança un nouveau sort qui percuta la table la faisant voler à travers la pièce. Un sortilège passa non loin d'elle. Elle évita un deuxième avant de reporter son attention sur Zimmermann. Ce dernier avait malheureusement disparu comme presque toutes les personnes présentes dans le pub quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le barman avait continué à essuyer ses verres sans prêter attention à la bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

— Où est parti Zimmermann ? demanda Seth en s'approchant à grand pas du bar.

— Si vous croyez que je sais où crèchent tous mes clients, vous êtes bien naïfs mon garçon.

— Et la dragonne ?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

— Je ne me mêle pas de leurs affaires. Je fais mon business dans la légalité, moi !

— Et si on fouillait votre bar ? proposa Seth très sérieusement.

— Vous ne pouvez pas. Il vous faut un mandat !

— Ou on pourrait appeler le service d'hygiène, intervint Esther d'un air désinvolte.

Le visage du barman pâlit à vue d'œil.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Avez-vous entendu des choses concernant le braconnage de la réserve des Iles Hébrides ?

— Je sais que Zim a participé au braconnage. Pendant qu'il était bourré, il a parlé d'une aide intérieure.

— Une aide intérieure ? s'étonna Esther.

Le barman haussa les épaules.

— C'est tout ce que j'ai entendu, déclara-t-il. C'est bon ? Mon bar peut rester ouvert ?

— Il le restera, rétorqua Seth en attrapant Esther par le bras.

Il entraîna la jeune femme à l'extérieur.

— Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, ça veut dire que les braconniers ont eu une aide de l'intérieur même de la réserve, déclara Seth, pensif.

Esther fronça les sourcils. Un éclair de lucidité traversa la jeune femme. Tout devenait tellement plus logique.

— Alasdair McFusty, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

— McFusty ? Mais ce sont les gardiens des dragons !

— Il a été trouvé inconscient non loin du lieu du massacre.

— Il était inconscient, justement. S'il était avec les braconniers pourquoi l'auraient-ils frappé ? Pour le faire taire ?

— Ou peut-être parce que quelque chose ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, répliqua Esther

.

oOoOoOo

.

Ernie se leva précipitamment du canapé en entendant le pop caractéristique du transplanage. Esther était devant lui, visiblement fatiguée.

— Ta soirée s'est écourtée ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et alla se blottir contre lui, repensant à l'horrible soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Esther ne put s'empêcher de sangloter dans les bras de son petit-ami. Ce dernier, bien que surpris, ne préféra pas poser de questions pour le moment.

— Il faut que j'aille me doucher, déclara Esther en s'éloignant de lui.

— Je te prépare à dîner ?

— Ce serait gentil oui, répliqua-t-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Esther se déshabilla prestement et entra sous la douche. Elle alluma le jet et se mit dessous sans attendre que l'eau devienne chaude. Elle frotta sa peau avec énergie, espérant enlever la sensation des doigts de Ricky sur elle. Elle se rinça la bouche à de nombreuses reprises. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle avait eu de la chance que Seth soit là, elle s'en rendait pleinement compte.

Ernie venait tout juste de finir de préparer les pâtes à la sauce tomate lorsqu'Esther sortit de la salle de bains.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir ? s'inquiéta-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

— On a attrapé quelqu'un, répondit-elle.

— Je suppose que tu ne peux pas me dire qui et dans quelles circonstances.

— Tu supposes bien, Ern'. Et sinon ta journée ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

— Rien d'exceptionnel sous le soleil, répondit-il en souriant.

— Ernie ! déclara-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence. Tu sais que je t'aime ?

— Euh… Oui, je le sais. Mais pourquoi... ?

— Parce que je ne te le dis peut-être pas assez, rétorqua-t-elle. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

— Je t'aime aussi, Esther, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Doucement, il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Esther passa ses bras autour de son cou, s'imprégnant de son odeur, de ce parfum qu'elle aimait tant. Ernie se leva entraînant Esther avec lui. La jeune femme passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son compagnon, caressant son ventre avant de remonter vers ses pectoraux. Ernie leva les bras pour retirer son vêtement.

Esther ferma les yeux alors qu'Ernie l'embrassait dans le cou. Oublier la brutalité dans les bras d'Ernie.


	6. Chapitre Cinq

**Réponse à la review de Merry : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review Theo est disons-le fort peu sympathique et n'aime vraiment pas Ernie après à savoir s'il a un faible pour Esther, peut-être ou peut-être pas. Eh bien visiblement, un des Parkinson est en effet mêlé à l'enquête. Pansy est une courge (surtout à la fin du tome 7) très certaine mais je ne pense pas que cela serait sa faute si les Parkinson avaient un problème un problème de popularité. Pour moi cette famille n'a jamais fait parti des grandes familles. C'était juste une petite famille de Sang-Pur dont la fille était amie avec le fils Malefoy. Sinon tu auras des réponses à toutes tes questions dans peu de temps. Encore merci et bonne lecture.**

.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre Cinq**

* * *

.

.

Pour la troisième fois depuis le début de l'enquête, Esther pénétra dans la maison de Charlie Weasley. Toutes les personnes présentes la première fois étaient là. Son regard se posa sur Alasdair McFusty. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Charlie les invita, Seth et elle, à s'asseoir. Esther présenta son collègue avant de commencer :

— Nous avons de nouvelles informations. Des informations qui m'obligent à vous demander si vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien, Mr McFusty, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers Alasdair.

— Je… Je… Je ne me souviens de rien… Je… bredouilla-t-il.

— Préférez-vous que ce soit moi qui leur dise, Mr McFusty ?

— Nous dire quoi, Alasdair ? demanda son grand-père, les sourcils froncés.

— Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait cette tournure, lâcha finalement Alasdair. Je… Ils devaient juste l'assommer pour lui prendre un œuf, pas la tuer !

Esther vit le visage du chef de clan pâlir à mesure qu'il prenait conscience des paroles de son petit-fils.

— Avez-vous des détails, alors ?

— Le chef des braconniers s'appelait Wulfric. Je ne connais pas son nom de famille, avoua-t-il. Grand-père ! Je te jure que je ne voulais pas ça.

— Je ne veux plus te voir, Alasdair, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sèche. Je pensais que tu étais digne de reprendre le flambeau de la famille mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas !

— Grand-père… le supplia presque Alasdair.

— Tu as déshonoré notre famille et son devoir. Tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour prendre tes affaires et partir d'ici !

Mr McFusty se leva et sortit de la maison d'un pas raide. Alasdair pleurait.

— Vous viendrez avec nous pour faire une déposition complète, Mr McFusty, déclara Seth, mal à l'aise.

— Maintenant ?

— Il le faut oui.

— Je peux prendre quelques affaires ? demanda-t-il.

— Bien sûr. Je vous accompagne, répliqua Seth en se levant.

— Je suis désolée, Mr Weasley, dit Esther, sincère.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute si Alasdair a oublié la mission première des McFusty, répondit Charlie. Je… Je suis même heureux que votre enquête commence à porter ses fruits

— Je… Je vais retrouver mon collègue. Merci de m'avoir reçue, Mr Weasley.

— C'est tout à fait normal, Miss Weiss.

Esther retrouva Seth à l'extérieur de la maison. Alasdair McFusty avait eu tout juste le temps de préparer un petit sac de voyage.

— Je lui ai expliqué qu'il risquait d'être inculpé pour complicité de braconnage, murmura Seth à l'oreille d'Esther.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Seth posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alasdair et transplana, suivi de près par Esther. Comme la nuit précédente, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers les bureaux de la Brigade de Police Magique. Ils installèrent Alasdair dans une salle d'interrogatoire et mirent un rouleau de parchemin vierge devant lui, ainsi qu'une plume à papote de la Police.

— Je risque d'aller à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

— Votre peine sera diminuée si vous coopérez, répondit Esther. Mais il est certain que vous irez à Azkaban, en effet.

— Je vais tout vous raconter, déclara-t-il. J'avais… J'avais besoin d'argent et j'ai pensé que vu que Phidelia avait deux œufs, l'un pouvait disparaître sans trop attirer l'attention. Ça arrive parfois qu'une dragonne fasse tomber un de ses œufs dans le vide, expliqua-t-il. J'ai donc vu avec… avec Wulfric qui m'a promis une grosse somme en échange d'un des œufs de Phidelia. J'étais censé leur montrer le chemin vers le nid. Ils lançaient un sortilège d'endormissement à Phidelia et lui prenaient son œuf mais… Mais ils n'ont pas tenu parole. Ils l'ont tuée et ont commencé à la dépouiller. C'était… C'était horrible. Wulfric s'est dirigé vers les œufs et… et en a pris un. J'ai réussi à l'empêcher de prendre le deuxième, malheureusement, ce dernier est tombé dans le vide. Wulfric m'a ensuite entravé et frappé avant que je ne m'évanouisse. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

— Comment avez-vous contacté ce Wulfric ? questionna Seth.

— C'est lui qui m'a contacté. Je… J'avais besoin de gallions et vu que… vu que je joue… Il a dû l'apprendre là-bas.

— Où l'avez-vous rencontré ?

— Dans un bar moldu. Le Rey… Le Brey… Le Reynold's, si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

— Est-ce que vous seriez capable de vous rappeler à quoi ressemblait ce Wulfric ? demanda Seth.

— Je… Oui. Vous voulez que je vous le décrive ?

— On va aller voir le portraitiste pour que vous le lui décriviez, déclara Seth en ouvrant la porte. Suivez-moi !

Seth et Esther laissèrent Alasdair McFusty au portraitiste et décidèrent d'aller chercher Theophraste Parkinson pour l'interroger. L'homme était dans son bureau lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

— Mr Parkison ? questionna Seth.

— A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda l'autre avec indifférence.

— Seth Fox et voici ma collègue Esther Weiss, nous sommes de la Brigade de Police Magique.

L'assurance qui se peignait sur le visage de l'homme perdit de sa superbe en entendant cela.

— Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît, Mr Parkinson ! ordonna Seth d'une voix ferme mais polie.

— Euh… Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait, au moins ? demanda-t-il. De quoi je suis accusé ?

— Vous avez tenté d'acheter une flèche de Noir des Hébrides au marché noir, n'est-ce pas ? lança Esther.

Le peu de couleurs qui restaient sur les joues de l'homme disparut lorsqu'il entendit ces mots.

— Je… Je peux tout expliquer.

— Contentez-vous de nous suivre ! répliqua Seth.

Theophraste se leva de mauvaise grâce et se fit escorter par les deux jeunes gens. Plusieurs personnes passèrent la tête à travers l'embrassure de leur bureau pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Mr Parkinson baissa la tête, honteux.

— Ce sont les deux personnes qui enquêtent sur le massacre de la Noire des Hébrides, chuchota une femme à une autre.

— Parkinson est lié à ça ? s'étonna l'autre.

— Retournez travailler Messieurs Dames ! Il n'y a rien à voir ! déclara Seth.

Quelques minutes, ils installèrent Mr Parkinson dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

— Je… Je risque d'aller en prison ? demanda-t-il.

— Si vous ne coopérez pas, oui, mentit Esther.

Le recel de trophées de braconnage n'avait en fait pour peine qu'une amande. Toutefois, cela ne ferait pas de mal à Mr Parkinson de croire le contraire. L'homme baragouinait d'ailleurs des paroles intelligibles. Il avait peur.

— Qui avez-vous rencontré ?

— Je… Un subalterne, Zim, je crois. Il devait me permettre de rencontrer son chef.

— Vous a-t-il dit son nom ?

— Non, je ne crois pas, non…

— Avez-vous déjà obtenu un rendez-vous ?

L'homme hocha la tête.

— Je dois retrouver le patron demain à dix-neuf dans un bar moldu.

— Laissez-moi deviner ! Le Reynold's ? intervint Seth.

— En effet ! C'est là-bas !

— Esther ! Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il en sortant de la pièce. Il va falloir qu'on contacte la police moldue, remarqua-t-il.

— Tu crois qu'on va réussir à collaborer avec elle ?

— On le fait souvent lorsque des affaires sorcières se mêlent à des affaires moldues, la rassura-t-il.

— Que crois-tu qu'il faut qu'on fasse ?

— On va laisser Parkinson aller à son rendez-vous et on cueille ensuite Wulfric durant le rendez-vous.

— Avec la police moldue.

— Avec la police moldue, oui ! Il faut d'ailleurs que j'en parle au chef, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau du Directeur de la Brigade.

Les deux jeunes gens n'en apprirent pas plus de Mr Parkinson. Wulfric faisait visiblement bien attention à recouvrir ses traces.

Vers dix-huit heures, Esther prévint Seth qu'elle avait quelques courses à faire. Elle le laissa donc organiser l'opération avec les moldus seul. Esther retrouva Fletcher dans la ruelle où elle l'avait rencontré une semaine plus tôt. L'homme l'attendait, visiblement nerveux.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle. T'as des infos ?

— Vous ne me dénoncerez pas à la police concernant mes petits… euh… mes petits arrangements ?

— Je ne le ferai pas ! Allez, parle !

— Vous connaissez Jacynthe l'apothicaire ?

Esther ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace de dégoût en songeant aux ongles noircis de saleté et aux cheveux gras de la femme. Elle hocha toutefois la tête.

— Et bien, quelqu'un l'a contactée pour lui vendre des griffes et des dents de dragons. Ça doit être illégal vu que personne ne la contacte de cette manière, normalement.

— Et comment se nomme ce quelqu'un ?

— Hippolyte. Il est blond et vraiment petit. Comme ça, lui montra-t-il. C'est un nain !

— Un nain ?

— Ouais ! Vous ne pouvez pas le rater ! Il traîne souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour voler leur bourse aux sorciers.

— Merci pour le tuyau, Mondingus.

L'homme bougonna quelque chose qu'Esther ne comprit pas, avant de s'éloigner. La jeune femme retourna au Ministère où elle ne trouva pas Seth. Ce dernier était en train de préparer leur opération du lendemain avec le chef de la police londonienne. Esther décida d'aller le retrouver. Elle réussit à pénétrer dans le bâtiment et alla à l'accueil.

— Bonjour ! Mon coéquipier est en train de préparer une opération avec votre Directeur et j'aimerais pouvoir le retrouver.

— Puis-je avoir votre nom d'abord ? questionna la standardiste, souriante.

— Esther Weiss.

La jeune femme épela son nom et l'autre l'entra dans son ordinateur.

— Comment s'appelle votre coéquipier ?

— Seth Fox.

— Il est bien passé tout à l'heure et nous a prévenus de votre venue. Il se trouve dans la salle de réunion deux. C'est au deuxième étage, au bout du couloir, à droite.

— Merci, répondit Esther avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Lorsqu'Esther pénétra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Seth lui fit signe de venir à ses côtés.

— Voici Esther Weiss, ma coéquipière. Elle restera avec certains d'entre vous dans le camion d'observation.

Esther jeta un regard surpris en direction de Seth. Elle ne pensait pas avoir si peu de place dans l'action. Toutefois, elle préféra se taire durant le reste de la réunion. Environ quatre policiers devaient être en couverture dans le bar et intervenir dès qu'il y aurait confirmation de l'identité du personnage.

Esther alla à la rencontre de Seth à la fin de la réunion.

— Je peux savoir quel est ce rôle de potiche que tu m'as donné ?

— C'est toi qui informeras la police dans l'oreillette, c'est un rôle très important.

— Je voulais être dans ce bar et pouvoir coincer ce connard de braconnier !

— Je préfère que tu couvres nos arrières. En plus, tu ne pourras pas te servir de ta baguette, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

— C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis grande, Seth ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me couver !

— Ça ne t'a pas empêché de te faire agresser, hier ! rétorqua-t-il dans un murmure. Et puis, de toute manière, il vaut mieux laisser les Moldus l'interpeler avant de s'en mêler. Après tout, c'est un bar moldu.

— Et s'il s'échappe ?

— Ça risque de créer pas mal de boulot au Comité des inventions d'excuse à l'usage des moldus, plaisanta-t-il. Et sinon, tu as d'autres infos ?

— J'ai appris qu'une apothicaire de l'Allée des Embrumes allait sans doute faire affaire avec un certain Hippolyte au sujet de dents et de griffes de dragon.

— Il va falloir qu'on voie cela.

— Il va surtout falloir qu'on trouve le dossier de ce Wulfric dans vos bureaux, en espérant qu'il en ait un, bien sûr. Oh pardon, Sir, lança Esther en rentrant dans quelqu'un.

La jeune femme leva son visage vers l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé et sourit en reconnaissant son père.

— Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

— Un de mes clients vient de se faire arrêter, expliqua-t-il. Et toi ? Depuis quand travailles-tu avec la police de notre monde ?

— Depuis aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en souriant. Au fait, Papa, je te présente Seth Fox, mon coéquipier. Seth, voici mon père, déclara-t-elle en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

— Enchanté, dirent-ils en chœur.

Chacun d'eux se salua d'un signe de tête.

— Je vais devoir y aller, Esther. Mon client doit m'attendre. Au revoir, Mr Fox, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Seth.

Les deux jeunes gens répondirent au salut du père d'Esther avant de se diriger vers la sortie du commissariat. Il fallait qu'ils préparent les troupes de leur côté désormais. Mr Gregor avait déjà regroupé une équipe lorsqu'ils revinrent au Ministère. Il y aurait six autres tireurs d'élite de baguette sans compter Seth. Esther repéra la femme qui avait reconnu Ricky la veille. Elle la salua d'un coup de tête poli auquel la policière répondit. Chacun fut placé à un endroit stratégique pour protéger les moldus en cas de problèmes.

— Esther sera dans la camionnette de police avec le superviseur moldu, déclara Seth à la fin de la réunion.

Mr Gregor se contenta de hocher la tête, visiblement satisfait. La mission devrait se passer parfaitement.  
.

oOoOoOo

.

Esther observait, sur les écrans de la camionnette banalisée, les différents points de vue qu'ils avaient de la scène. Theophraste Parkinson était installé à une petite table ronde devant une chope de bière. Même derrière son écran, Esther pouvait voir le tremblement nerveux de ses mains.

— Calmez-vous, Mr Parkinson, déclara-t-elle à son attention. Essayez de rester naturel !  
— Je voudrais bien vous y voir, rétorqua l'autre dans un murmure.  
— Vous êtes seul ! Evitez de parler tout seul ou il risquerait de se poser des questions.

Seth était adossé au bar, sirotant une chope de bière d'un air rêveur et trois policiers moldus jouaient bruyamment aux cartes, non loin de la cheminée. Si la jeune femme n'avait pas été au courant de leur mission, elle aurait pu prendre tous ces gens pour de simples clients.

Esther fronça les sourcils en voyant un des agents dans la rue regarder un homme de petite taille aux cheveux blonds crasseux.

— Oh zut ! s'exclama-t-elle s'attirant les regards surpris de ses collègues moldus.  
— Le nain qui vient de passer, c'est un des lieutenants de ce Wulfric. Il ne viendra pas ce soir. Tu m'as entendu Seth ?  
— Reçu ! On le cueille tout de même ?  
— Si Wulfric n'est pas là, c'est qu'il sait qu'on le cherche… J'ai peur que ce soit notre seule occasion d'avoir un gars de la bande !

Hippolyte poussa la porte du pub et se dirigea directement vers Theophraste Parkinson. Il s'installa en face de lui et esquissa un sourire. Sans doute Parkinson ne pensait-il pas avoir ce genre de personne en face de lui.

— Mr Parkinson ?

— Wulfric ?

— Wulfric ou un autre, qu'importe ? J'ai ce que vous voulez… Ou du moins, je peux vous le procurer.

— Vous n'avez pas amené la marchandise ? souffla Esther dans l'oreillette.

Theophraste répéta bêtement ce qu'Esther lui avait dit.

— Je ne suis pas fou, répliqua le nain. Ça a trop de valeur pour être amené ici, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard méprisant à l'endroit.

— Et comment saurais-je que vous avez vraiment le petit trésor ? questionna Esther.

Theophraste répéta une nouvelle fois ce qu'Esther lui avait soufflé. Un sourire de dédain se peignit sur les lèvres de l'homme, découvrant des dents jaunes.

— Vous êtes là pour faire affaires ou pour parlementer, Mr Parkinson ?

— Affaires, bien sûr !

— Parfait ! Vous avez l'argent ?

— La moitié, répliqua-t-il en sortant une lourde bourse de sa poche. Le reste lorsque je l'aurai.

— Cela va de soit…

Le petit bras se tendit pour atteindre les gallions. Il les ramena vers lui avec une lueur d'envie.

— Vous n'êtes pas Wulfric, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Parkinson.

Esther fit une grimace. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit de demander cela. Si la conversation dérapait, la situation risquait d'être dangereuse.

— Nope ! Mais avez-vous vraiment cru que Wulfric se déplacerait ?

— J'aurais crû, en effet, qu'il menait lui-même les affaires.

Ils avaient assez attendu. C'était le moment d'intervenir. Esther vit Seth se rapprocher de la table où étaient les deux hommes. Les joueurs de cartes se turent. Le nain plongea sa main dans sa robe de sorcier mais Seth était déjà sur lui.

— Cela ne sert à rien, vous êtes cerné, lâcha-t-il en lui crochetant le bras.

Hippolyte ne se laissa pas faire et donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de Seth. Il réussit à lui faire lâcher prise et récupéra sa baguette. Esther devina qu'il se concentrait pour transplaner. Son visage se décomposa en voyant qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Les policiers moldus s'en mêlèrent. La baguette vola à quelques mètres tandis que des menottes étaient mises aux poignets d'Hippolyte.


	7. Chapitre Six

**Réponse à la review de Merry : Merci pour ta review. Oui, Parkinson a été coopératif et c'est mieux pour lui après tout. Sinon Esther n'est pas mis en retrait que pour ça mais aussi car contrairement à Seth elle n'est pas Tireuse d'élite.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Esther observait Hippolyte derrière la vitre teintée. L'homme semblait nerveux et ne cessait de balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière. Esther jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Seth qui lui fit un petit signe de tête. Ils allaient pouvoir l'interroger. Le jeune homme lui tint la porte alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle d'interrogateur. Il ferma derrière lui.

— Bonsoir Hippolyte, lâcha Esther.

Un sourire méprisant étira les lèvres du nain dévoilant des dents jaunes.

— Je ne pense pas que nous ayons été présentés, répliqua-t-il.

— Vous avez raison. Je suis Miss Weiss en charge du dossier concernant le braconnage de la dragonne Noir des Hébrides et voici mon collègue, Mr Fox.

— Un renard et une blanche, se moqua le voleur.

— Nous savons que vous êtes impliqué, Hippolyte, déclara Seth d'une voix ferme.

— Mais vous ne savez toujours pas mon nom de famille, rétorqua l'autre en souriant.

Esther et Seth échangèrent un regard. L'homme avait parfaitement raison. Lors de leur recherche dans les dossiers du bureau de la police sorcière, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient trouvé nulle trace d'un Hippolyte ou même d'un Wulfric. Le voleur commença à rire avec mépris.

— Je peux vous assurer que j'avais un dossier ici. L'aurait-on enlevé ? s'exclama-t-il en reprenant son calme amusé.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit alors les faisant tous sursauter.

— Bonsoir, déclara Théodore poliment. Je suis votre défendeur Theodore Nott, Mr…

— Appelez-moi Hippolyte ! Simplement Hippoylyte.

— Très bien Hippolyte ! Ils ne vous ont pas encore interrogé, j'espère ! Loi du quatre janvier 2003, article 4. Tout suspect doit pouvoir bénéficier de la présence de son défendeur durant son interrogatoire.

— Je connais la loi, Theodore, rétorqua Esther sèchement.

— Un petit rappel ne fait jamais de mal, Esther, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'Hippolyte. Alors… Nous vous écoutons !

Les lèvres d'Esther s'étirèrent en un sourire crispé. Theodore avait le don de toujours se mettre dans ses pattes et cela ne faisait que l'agacer un peu plus à chaque nouvelle affaire.

— Mr… Hippolyte a été vu et enregistré en train de vouloir vendre une queue de Noir des Hébrides, ce soir.

— Enregistrer ? Comment cela ? questionna Theodore.

— C'est nous qui posons les questions, Mr Nott, intervint Seth. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer nous avons plus qu'un simple enregistrement.

— De quoi exactement est accusé mon client ?

— Braconnage sur Créature Magique en voie de disparition, tentative de revente de partie du corps, vol… La liste est longue, Mr Nott, répliqua Seth.

— Je demande à m'entretenir avec mon client. Seul !

Esther et Seth échangèrent un regard avant de quitter la pièce. Esther bouillonnait.

— Je vois que Nott ne vous lâche plus d'une semelle, remarqua le lieutenant Sierra Berger alors qu'elle venait les retrouver.

— Il prend un malin plaisir à me faire perdre chacune de mes affaires, s'irrita Esther.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Esther ! Celle-ci, nous la gagnerons, essaya de la rassurer Seth.

— J'y compte bien.  
.

oOoOoOo

— Tu as oublié, soupira Ernie en la voyant arriver le soir vers dix-neuf heures moins dix.

Esther fronça les sourcils réfléchissant rapidement où Ernie voulait en venir. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement lorsqu'une lointaine conversation lui revint.

— Tes parents ?

— Ils nous attendent pour dîner à dix-neuf, répliqua Ernie d'une voix sèche.

— Je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule du salon. Je… Je suis là dans cinq minutes ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers la salle de bains.

Esther prit rapidement une douche, enfila la première robe convenable qu'elle trouva avant de parfaire sa coiffure et son maquillage.

— Je suis prête, lança-t-elle en revenant dans le salon.

— Tu comptes y aller pieds nus ? questionna Ernie cachant mal un rire.

— J'allais les mettre, rétorqua Esther en se dirigeant vers le placard de chaussures.

La jeune femme attrapa des escarpins noirs qui iraient parfaitement avec sa robe puis les enfila rapidement.

— On y va ? lança-t-elle en souriant.

Ernie se contenta de secouer la tête en esquissant un sourire. Esther s'accrocha à son bras et le couple transplana devant la porte de la demeure MacMamillan. Esther avait toujours trouvé la maison d'enfance d'Ernie superbe. Il s'agit d'un cottage du début du dix-huitième siècle en briques rouges. Deux rosiers grimpants ornaient chaque côté de la porte et es glycine recouvraient une assez large partie de la façade. La famille le possédait depuis sa construction.

A cette époque, les MacMillan n'étaient pas encore une famille sorcière mais de simples moldus. Ernest MacMillan, le premier sorcier à s'être déclaré était le fils du docteur MacMillan et de son épouse. Ernest s'était marié avec Ann Lynskey, dernière héritière d'une prestigieuse famille de Sang Pur. Au fil des générations, les MacMillan avait réussi à trouver leur place dans le monde guindé des familles de Sang Pur. Place qui avait toujours eu beaucoup d'importance pour Gildas MacMillan, le grand-père d'Ernie. C'est pourquoi le vieil homme n'avait pas bien vu l'arrivée d'Esther dans la famille d'un très bon oeil. L'homme libéral qui avait toute sa vie à lutter contre Voldemort et ses comparses ne supportait pas que le rang des MacMillan puisse pâtir de la relation de son petit-fils avec une née-moldue. Où était la logique dans cette situation ? Esther se posait parfois la question.

Ernie frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on leur ouvre. Comme Esther s'y attendait, ce fut l'elfe de maison des MacMillan qui les invita à entrer. Agacée, la jeune femme se força à sourire lorsque sa belle-mère vint à grands pas vers eux. La femme d'une cinquantaine d'années enlaça son fils avec chaleur avant de se tourner vers Esther. La jeune femme remarqua que Mrs MacMillan essayait comme toujours de cacher l'antipathie qu'elle ressentait pour elle en l'enlaçant avec affection.

— Cela fait longtemps que nous ne vous avions pas vu, Esther, déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant. Beaucoup de travail au ministère, je suppose ?

— Beaucoup, en effet, rétorqua Esther en retirant sa veste.

— Litchi va vous débarrasser les enfants, lança Mrs MacMillan en fixant l'elfe de maison.

Esther se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer à la première attaque de sa belle-mère. Elle donna son manteau à la créature tandis que la silhouette de Mr McMillan se faisait voir à l'angle de la salle à manger. Son éternelle pipe aux lèvres, l'homme leur offrit un sourire et alla serrer la main de son fils avant de baiser celle de sa belle-fille. Parmi tous les membres de la famille MacMillan, le père d'Ernie était sans contexte la personne qu'Esther appréciait le plus.

Mrs MacMillan les invita à passer au salon. Le grand-père d'Ernie y lisait la Gazette du Sorcier et ne sembla pas vouloir ranger son journal avant d'avoir fini son article. Il se redressa difficilement pour saluer son petit-fils et son amie.

— Apolline n'est pas encore arrivée ? questionna Ernie en s'installant sur l'un des sofas.

Le jeune homme entraîna Esther derrière lui.

— Elle ne devrait pas tarder, répliqua Mrs MacMillan alors que la sonnette retentissait. Ce doit être elle, lança-t-elle en se levant prestement.

Des rires et exclamations de joie parvinrent aux oreilles d'Esther peu de temps avant qu'Apolline Pucey ne pénètre dans la pièce accompagnée de son mari et de son fils aîné. Elle salua son père avec chaleur tout comme son frère et son grand-père. Puis, elle se tourna vers Esther qu'elle enlaça rapidement.

— Jolie robe, déclara-t-elle à l'adresse d'Esther.

— Merci, rétorqua la jeune femme bien qu'elle sache le compliment loin d'être sincère.

Adrian Pucey vint à sa rencontre pour la saluer poliment tout comme son fils qui du haut de ses cinq ans tint à lui baiser la main. On servit alors l'apéritif. Mrs McMillan fit l'effort de servir elle-même les invités et de ne pas avoir recours à son elfe de maison ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer sa fille.

— Maman. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire cela. Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas Litchi ?

Le regard de Mrs MacMillan glissa vers Esther qui fit mine de ne pas entendre. La jeune femme discutait avec Mr MacMillan du dernier accord commercial passé avec la France.

— Je dois avouer que je ne vois clairement pas l'intérêt d'un tel accord, déclarait Mr MacMillan. Ne sommes-nous donc plus capables de fabriquer nos propres chaudrons !

— Il est connu que les chaudrons français sont de bien meilleure qualité, Mr MacMillan tout comme nos baguettes sont reconnues à travers le monde sorcier, répondit Esther.

— Je ne nie pas que la…

— Trinquons, le coupa Mrs MacMillan en levant son verre. A Apolline et au bébé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— A Apolline et au bébé, répliqua tout le monde avant de boire une gorgée d'hydromel.

— En parlant de bébé. Nous nous demandions dernièrement Adrian et moi quand est-ce que tu comptais enfin demander Esther en mariage, Ernie.

Esther se retint de pousser un soupir. Deuxième repas de famille en une semaine et deuxième question sur un éventuel mariage. La jeune femme lança un regard dans la direction de son compagnon qui commençait à s'empourprer légèrement tandis que sa sœur poursuivait :

— Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble, déjà ?

— Cinq ans, répondit Ernie.

— Cinq ans ! répéta Apolline éberluée. A cette époque, j'étais déjà enceinte de notre petit Anthelme et mariée depuis bien longtemps. Mais qu'attendez-vous à la fin ?

— Je ne veux pas me marier pour l'instant, intervint Esther.

— Tu ne veux pas te marier ? s'étonna Apolline. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je n'en vois pour l'instant pas l'intérêt.

— Le mariage est une institution importante chez nous sorciers, intervint Mr MacMillan senior. Vous comptez avoir des enfants, n'est pas ?

— Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, avoua Ernie en jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Esther.

— Et bien de toute manière, il n'est pas envisageable que vous en aillez hors mariage, déclara Mrs MacMillan.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Mais parce que cela serait tout à fait… tout à fait scandaleux et vos enfants risqueraient de perdre tous leurs repères. Les pauvres petits.

— Mes parents m'ont eu hors mariage et cela ne nous a pas empêchée d'être une famille stable, répondit Esther.

— Cela se fait donc chez les moldus ? questionna Mr MacMillan.

— Plus que vous ne devez le penser. Certains couples ne sont pas mariés même après vingt, trente ans de vie commune.

— Ceci me semble bien étrange, déclara Mrs MacMillan. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ils ne se marient pas ?

— Il y a pleins de raisons, je pense. Peut-être parce qu'ils ont connu le divorce de leurs parents et qu'ils n'ont plus confiance en l'institution du mariage. Peut-être aussi car ils ne voient pas l'intérêt pour eux de se marier, que leur amour leur suffit.

— Tes parents à toi ont fini par se marier eux ?

— J'avais trois ans, je crois. Mais il faut dire aussi que mes grands-parents sont assez pratiquants.

— Que pratiquent-ils ?

— Ils sont juifs. Euh… C'est une religion. Ils croient en un être supérieur qui aurait créé le monde et les êtres humains.

— J'en avais entendu parler en étude des moldus, déclara Mr MacMillan. N'y a-t-il pas aussi des crétins ?

— Des Chrétiens qui sont divisés en plusieurs branches. Il y a aussi les Musulmans et d'autres religions encore.

— Cela n'ennuie pas trop vos grands-parents que vous soyez avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas comme eux ?

— Il est certain qu'ils auraient préféré me voir avec un juif, je ne peux le nier. Mais… mais ils n'ont jamais fait de remarques désagréables à l'encontre d'Ernie, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son compagnon.

— Non. Ton grand-père m'a dit que son seul regret c'est que je ne sois pas avocat. C'est une sorte de défendeur, expliqua Ernie en voyant les mines interrogatifs.

— Mon père et ma mère sont avocats. Mon grand-père l'est aussi. Mon arrière-grand-père l'était aussi et ainsi de suite jusqu'au commencement, plaisanta Esther.

— J'aimerais bien rencontrer vos parents, déclara Mr MacMillan.

Le couple avait beau être formé depuis près de cinq ans, leurs parents ne s'étaient, en effet, jamais rencontrés. Ceci pouvait paraître inhabituel mais le fait que les parents d'Esther soient moldus et ceux d'Ernie de Sang Pur avaient retardé toujours un peu plus la rencontre.

— Je leur en parlerai et lancerai l'invitation si vous le désirez.

Mr MacMillan se contenta de lui sourit légèrement avant de boire une gorgée d'hydromel.  
.

oOoOoOo

— Cela s'est plutôt bien passé, remarqua Ernie en se glissant sous les draps glacés.

— Plutôt bien en effet, rétorqua Esther devant sa coiffeuse. Mais je me demande ce qu'ils ont tous à nous vouloir absolument mariés, déclara-t-elle en se nattant les cheveux.

— Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'ils pensent que c'est dans l'ordre des choses, remarqua Ernie.

— Tu penses ainsi toi aussi ? questionna Esther avant de se dépêcher de se coucher à ses côtés.

— J'aime l'idée de te passer la bague au doigt mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas te marier.

— C'est juste que… J'ai peur que cela fasse comme avec ta sœur. Tous ces invités, tous ces froufrous. Et puis, mes parents ou du moins mes grands-parents voudraient sans doute un mariage dans la tradition juive.

— Même si je ne suis pas juif ?

— De toute manière nos enfants le seront forcément.

— Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Ernie en souriant.

— Parce que je le suis, rétorqua-t-elle en se lovant dans ses bras. Ou du moins, je l'étais.

— Tu respectes encore quelques traditions, affirma Ernie.

— Hanoukka, en effet. Mais je ne fais plus Shabbat depuis des années, dit-elle en caressant le bras d'Ernie. Je ne suis plus pratiquante et… et je ne suis même pas sûre de croire encore en Yahvé. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé toi s'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un ?

— Ce ne sont pas nos croyances, Es'.

— C'est vrai. Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé comment vous aviez pu échapper à ça. Tous les peuples croient à des êtres supérieurs à eux. Cela prend bien sûr des formes différentes mais cela revient toujours à dire qu'il y a quelque chose au-dessus des Hommes.

— Tu comptes vraiment inviter nos parents ? questionna Ernie après une trentaine de secondes de silence.

— Bien entendu. Pourquoi ?

— Pour rien. Je me disais juste qu'il était peut-être temps, souffla Ernie avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Theodore Nott sortit de son deuxième entretien avec son client, l e jeune homme semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé.

— Je peux te parler, Esther ? demanda-t-il. En privé, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard suspicieux dans la direction de Seth.

Avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu protester, Theodore l'attrapa par le coude et l'entraîna à sa suite hors du service de police. Le jeune homme la poussa dans les toilettes des hommes. Elle détourna les yeux en voyant un homme uriner. Ce dernier rougit légèrement, reboutonna rapidement son pantalon avant de sortir des toilettes sans prendre la peine de se laver les mains.

— Je plains les personnes qui auront le malheur de lui serrer la main, déclara Theodore avec un reniflement méprisant.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux, Theodore.

— Cinq minutes, déclara-t-il avant de bloquer la porte avec un sort.

Theodore vérifia que tous les toilettes étaient libres avant de sortir une radio de sa serviette. Il l'alluma d'un coup de baguette avant d'ouvrir tous les robinets des toilettes.

— Tu dois laisser tomber, Esther, dit-il finalement. L'affaire, explicita-t-il croyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas compris.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

— Parce que cette affaire… Bouse de dragon, s'agaça-t-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. C'est un vrai merdier ce truc, Esther. Tu risques d'y laisser ta peau.

— C'est donc si grave que ça.

— Plus que tu ne dois l'imaginer. Je… C'est dangereux, Esther. Beaucoup trop dangereux. S'il te plaît promets-moi de laisser tomber.

— Je ne peux pas te le promettre, Theodore.

— Mais… Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je risque ma place pour te dire ça ?

— Et je t'en suis reconnaissante mais… mais il faut que je continue, rétorqua-t-elle avant de quitter les toilettes, laissant Theodore derrière elle.


	8. Chapitre Sept

**Réponse à la review de Merry : Alors tout d'abord comme toujours je voulais te remercier pour ta review. Cela me fait plaisir de savoir que tu la suis toujours. Sinon, il est vrai que c'est un véritable choc culturel entre d'un côté les parents moldus d'Esther bien sous tout rapport et les parents sorciers traditionalistes d'Ernie. il est vrai que l'attitude de Theo est des plus étranges. Il doit vraiment avoir anguille sous roche pour que cela l'inquiète à ce point. Sinon, je voulais parler de religion un peu car j'imagine que certains nés-moldus sont nés dans des familles croyantes et je me demandais comment cela aurait pu se passer pour eux. Par contre, c'est vraiment seulement une allusion dans cette fic plus qu'un sujet à part entière.**

 **.**

.

* * *

.

.

Hippolyte ne leur révéla rien de nouveau, restant muré dans un silence qui laissait présager quelque chose de bien plus important qu'ils ne l'avaient d'abord crû. Esther sortait de près d'une heure d'interrogatoire infructueux lorsqu'une note de son chef de département lui arriva. Mr McTaggart la priait de venir le retrouver rapidement dans son bureau.

La jeune femme s'excusa auprès de Seth avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur d'un pas rapide. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, il était vide. Elle appuya sur le bouton de son étage et attendit qu'il s'y arrête quelques secondes plus tard.

Le bureau de Mr McTaggart se trouvait non loin de l'ascenseur. Esther s'y dirigea d'un pas déterminé. Le secrétaire lui lança un regard suspicieux lorsqu'elle annonça que Mr McTaggart l'attendait. Il frappa à la porte, passa sa tête par l'entrebâille et échangea quelques mots avec l'homme avant d'autoriser Esther à entrer. Il ferma la porte derrière elle.

Mr McTaggart se leva pour la saluer avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Les mains d'Esther se rejoignirent sur ses genoux tandis que Mr McTaggart lui proposait une tasse de thé qu'elle déclina poliment. Lui-même s'en servit une.

— J'ai appris que vous aviez arrêté l'un des présumés braconniers, déclara-t-il avant de souffler délicatement sur le liquide chaud.

— En effet, sir. Mais il refuse de parler pour l'instant.

— Comment se nomme-t-il ?

— Hippolyte. Nous ne savons pas son nom. Il a laissé entendre qu'il avait un casier pourtant.

— Peut-être nos chers amis du service de police l'ont-ils égaré.

— C'est possible, en effet, répliqua Esther étouffant un bâillement.

— Après cette affaire, pensez à prendre quelques jours de congé, Miss Weiss. Vous semblez épuisée, lança-t-il.

— J'y songerai, sir, répondit-elle en souriant.

— Y a-t-il autre chose ?

— Non, sir.

— Venez me retrouver dès que vous aurez du nouveau, Miss Weiss. Ces Sombrals de journalistes ne cessent de me harceler de questions depuis le début de l'affaire, déclara Mr McTaggart l'air las.

— Je le ferai, sir. Bonne journée, sir, dit-elle poliment avant de quitter le bureau.

Esther fit un détour par son bureau pour saluer Hermione mais ne l'y trouva pas. Un mot indiquait qu'elle était partie rencontrée les associations pour la kermesse de bienfaisance. Esther croisa les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. La jeune femme redescendit au service de la police sorcière. La jeune femme retrouva Seth et Sierra Berger dans les archives.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle.  
—Rien. Nada. Nous n'avons aucun Hippolyte quelque chose ici. A croire qu'il n'existe pas, rétorqua Sierra.

— Il m'a pourtant dit qu'il avait un casier, déclara Esther en fronçant les sourcils.

— On l'aurait perdu ? questionna Seth en se tournant vers Sierra.

— C'est possible.

— Non. Hippolyte a très clairement laissé entendre que quelqu'un l'avait sans doute subtilisé, rétorqua Esther.

— Tu crois que quelqu'un du département est mêlé à cette histoire ?

— Qui a accès aux archives ? questionna Esther.

— Tout le monde. Enfin tous les policiers, les tireurs d'élite de baguette, les aurors…

— Et ce n'est pas surveillé ?

— Il y a juste le gardien dehors. On peut toujours lui demander qui il a vu depuis la semaine dernière mais cela risque faire une liste longue comme le bras.

— Il faut tout de même demander, déclara Seth visiblement déterminé.

Le fonctionnaire écarquilla les yeux lorsque Seth lui demanda la liste des personnes qu'ils avaient vu pénétré aux archives.

— Parce que vous pensez que je me souviens de tout le monde.

— Tu devrais pourtant, Joe, rétorqua Sierra. C'est ton job de surveiller les allers-venus ici.

L'homme bougonna quelque chose avant de demander une feuille de parchemin. Esther la chercha rapidement dans son sac et lui offrit même sa plume pour qu'il puisse écrire.

— C'est tous ceux dont je me souviens, lâcha-t-il après avoir noté une dizaine de noms.

— Si tu te rappelles d'autres choses. Fais-nous signe, Joe ! lança Sierra en prenant le parchemin.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en examinant la liste.

— Rien de bien probant, lâcha-t-elle finalement en soupirant.

Elle tendit la liste à Seth qui l'examina.

— Nightingale est sur une affaire de cambriolage.

— Weston est avec lui, compléta Sierra. Et Woodhouse et Hartfield sont sur un meurtre.

— Thompson sur un vol de bourse, je crois.

— Fox, c'est moi, lâcha Seth. Fairfax travaille sur un trafique de balais.

— Avec Reynold, compléta Sierra. Bref, ceci ne nous aide pas beaucoup, soupira-t-elle.

— On pourrait toujours lui demander son nom et le menacer d'une plus grande peine de prison s'il ne coopère pas, proposa Seth.

— Est-ce que c'est toujours Thompson qui s'occupe des vols de bourses ? questionna Esther.

— Non, ça tourne. On s'occupe tous un jour où l'autre de ça.

— On pourrait demander à vos collègues s'ils le connaissent.

Seth secoua la tête en souriant.

— C'est vrai, tu as raison, Esther. En même temps pour quoi faire simple lorsqu'on peut faire compliqué ?

Seth et Esther firent le tour du service tandis que Sierra devait prendre la déposition d'une personne victime d'un vol.

— Je le connais, lâcha Nightingale après avoir examiné la photographie. Je l'ai arrêté, il y a environ un an pour vol de bourse. Il s'appelle Hippolyte Bulstrode.

— Bulstrode ? s'étonna Esther.

— Le père Bulstrode avait deux fils. L'un s'est marié avec une bonne petite Sang Pur, l'autre avec une Sang Mêlée. Il a été renié et Hippolyte est né mais tout ça est marqué dans son dossier.

— Son dossier a disparu.

— Disparu ? Vous êtes sûrs que quelqu'un ne l'a tout simplement pas mal rangé ?

— On a utilisé des sorts de détection. On a même cherché à la moldue donc je peux t'affirmer qu'il a bel et bien disparu, répliqua Seth.

— Etrange, lâcha Nightingale.

Une note qui se posait sur son bureau l'empêcha de continuer. Il s'excusa. Esther et Seth préférèrent quitter le bureau de l'inspecteur.

— Bien le bonjour, Mr Bulstrode, déclara Esther en pénétrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

— Je vois que vous avez fini par trouver mon nom, répliqua Hippolyte méprisant. Mais vous l'a-t-on dit ou avez-vous retrouvé mon dossier ? Là est toute la question, Miss.

— Chercheriez-vous à nous faire douter les uns des autres, Mr Bulstrode ? questionna Seth.

— Je cherche juste à vous faire voir la vérité qui vous effraie tant, rétorqua l'autre.

— Nous ne sommes pas là pour entendre vos suppositions, Mr Bulstrode mais pour avoir des réponses à nos questions, rétorqua Esther en s'asseyant. Et puisque votre défendeur est là, nous pouvons vous les poser en toute liberté.

— Nous savons que vous êtes l'intermédiaire d'un certain Wulfric. Ce dernier ayant semble-t-il en participé au braconnage de la dragonne noire des Hébrides et étant sans aucun doute en possession de parties de son corps, je me trompe ? interrogea Seth

— Vous semblez bien plus aux faits que moi, sir, rétorqua Hippolyte.

— Vous mentez, Mr Bulstrode, intervint Esther. Nous vous avons enregistré hier alors que vous cherchiez à vendre la pointe de la queue à un homme.

Esther posa un petit dictaphone sur la table et l'actionna d'un coup de baguette. Hippolyte grimaça légèrement en entendant sa voix et celle de Parkinson. Toutefois, l'homme se reprit vite et retrouva un masque d'impassibilité.

— Si vous en savez tant pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore à Azkaban ? Parce que vous ne savez pas où est Wulfric, je me trompe ? Et bien, sachez que je ne le sais pas et que même si je le savais je ne vous le dirais jamais.

— Vous êtes donc près à passer plus de vingt ans derrière les barreaux pour cet homme ?

— Je vois que vous avez tout compris, sir, rétorqua Hippolyte en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Seth fit signe à Esther pour l'inviter à sortir.

— Envoyons-le à Azkaban, souffla-t-il. Lorsqu'il verra que son copain ne fait rien pour le sortir, il le vendra.

— Tu crois ?

— Ecoute Esther ! Il ne veut pas parler. On a perdu son dossier. On ne trouve pas celui de Wulfric et Zimmermann est toujours libre. Je… Je vois pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre.

oOoOoOo

Esther se retourna dans son lit en entendant la sonnette de son appartement retentir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : minuit quarante-deux. Ernie étendu à ses côtés baragouina quelques mots intelligibles tandis que le visiteur sonnait une deuxième fois. Le chien du voisin commença à aboyer tandis qu'Esther repoussait les couvertures pour se lever. La jeune femme enfila sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle regarda dans le judas et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Seth.

Esther ouvrit la porte et remarqua alors seulement la mine grave qu'il arborait.

— Excuse-moi de te déranger si tard mais… Je peux entrer ?

— Bien sûr, dit-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Hippolyte est mort et Theodore salement amoché.

— Quand est-ce arrivé ?

— Durant le transfert d'Hippolyte et pendant que Theodore rentrait chez lui.

— Theodore va s'en sortir ? questionna Esther sincèrement inquiète.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ernie qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon.

— Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, Mr Weiss. Je…  
— C'est pour le travail, Ernie, rétorqua Esther. Theodore a été attaqué, expliqua-t-elle.

— Theodore ? Comme Theodore Nott ?

— Lui-même, répliqua Seth.

— Dans quoi s'est-il encore fourré celui-là ?

— Je me le demande, souffla Esther pensive. Quand a-t-il été admis à Ste Mangouste ?

— A vingt-deux heures, répondit Seth. Hippolyte est mort à peine une-demie heure plus tôt.

— Comment se fait-il qu'on ne le sache que maintenant ?

— Le temps qu'ils fassent le lien, qu'ils me préviennent et que je te prévienne.

— J'enfile quelque chose et j'arrive, déclara Esther.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux d'attendre demain, proposa Ernie.

— Theodore… Son père est à Azkaban, il n'a personne, rétorqua Esther en allant vers la salle de bains.

La jeune femme revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard habillée et coiffée. Ernie la retint par la main.

— Tu es sûre qu'il ne faudrait pas mieux attendre demain ? Il est peut-être toujours en soin et les visites… Les visites ne sont pas autorisées, tu le sais très bien.

— Il vient d'être victime d'une agression. Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'ils ne le laisseront pas recevoir du soutien !

— Fais comme tu veux, soupira Ernie.

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser.

— On se voit demain soir, murmura-t-elle avant de transplaner.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle allait à Ste Mangouste, Esther atterrit dans la ruelle qui bordait le bâtiment où se trouvait l'hôpital. Seth transplana à côté d'elle quelques secondes plus tard. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans l'édifice.

La femme à l'accueil était nouvelle. Cela arrangeait grandement les affaires d'Esther. Elle la salua poliment avant de demander la chambre de son petit-ami, Theodore Nott.

— Les visites ne sont pas autorisées à cette heure, rétorqua la femme.

— S'il vous plaît, Ms… commença Esther en essayant de lire le nom sur le badge. Hockney. Je viens d'apprendre que mon pauvre Theodore vient juste d'être admis à Ste Mangouste après une grave agression. Je… Je ne peux pas attendre demain. Je suis sûre que vous le comprenez.

— Des policiers sont en train de l'interroger, rétorqua la femme. Je… Je… Cinq minutes mais faites-vous discrète.

— Merci, vous êtes merveilleuse, Ms Hockney.

— Et lui qui est-ce ? interrogea-t-elle en désignant Seth d'un coup de tête.

— Je suis policier et j'accompagne cette dame, dit-il en montrant son badge.

— Très bien. Il est chambre cent quatorze.

— Merci Ms Hockney ! s'exclama Esther avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

— Alors comme ça tu sors avec Theodore Nott, se moqua Seth.

Esther se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage. A peine quelques secondes plus tard l'ascenseur s'arrêta au bon étage. Esther en sortit tel un éclair de feu. Seth la suivait avec difficulté alors qu'elle passait devant chaque porte d'un pas rapide jetant un coup d'œil en passant devant chaque porte. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant la porte sur laquelle était inscrit en chiffres dorés cent quatorze. Esther frappa doucement avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Theodore était installé dans le lit le plus près de la fenêtre. Tous les autres lits étaient vides. Le jeune homme discutait avec deux policiers en uniforme qu'Esther ne reconnut pas. Les trois hommes tournèrent leur visage vers eux. Esther crut voir un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Theodore tandis qu'elle venait vers lui en trottinant.

— Theodore chéri ! Je me faisais tant de souci pour toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle le sentit se crisper à son contact.

— Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Non, non. Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Esther se retint difficilement de rire en entendant ce surnom si ridicule et incongru dans la bouche de Theodore. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction des policiers qui les regardaient en souriant.

— Nous allons vous laisser avec votre petite-amie, Mr Nott, commença le plus vieux. Si vous vous souvenez d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Bon rétablissement ! Seth, continua-t-il en faisant un signe de tête dans la direction du jeune homme. Miss !

Esther attendit que les deux hommes quittent la pièce avant de s'éloigner quelque peu de Theodore.

— Tu viens admirer ma décrépitude, chérie ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Esther secoua la tête. Au moins, Theodore n'avait-il pas perdu sa verve.

— Qu'ont dit les médicomages ?

— Que je serai sans doute mort si Mr Silver n'était pas arrivé. Bref, j'ai eu de la chance.

— Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, déclara Esther en posant sa main sur celle de Theodore.

— Forcément, tu t'ennuierais sans moi ! Qui pourrait bien vouloir te tenir tête devant le Magenmagot ! plaisanta-t-il.

— Que s'est-il passé, Theodore ?

Le visage du jeune homme se rembrunit légèrement lorsqu'il entendit la question.

— Tu dois arrêter avec cette affaire, Esther. Hippolyte est mort. Cela m'étonnerait à peine qu'on trouve le corps d'un de ses comparses voire celui de Wulfric. Cette histoire est trop grosse pour toi !

Esther retira sa main de celle de Theodore et le fixa d'un œil suspicieux.

— Tu sais qui est au-dessus de cela ?

Theodore secoua la tête négativement.

— Hippolyte ne l'a pas dit. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il l'ait su lui-même. Enfin, même si je le savais, je ne pourrais pas te le dire sans briser mon serment.

— Ils ont voulu te tuer, Theodore ! Tu es une victime !

— Il n'y a aucune preuve que ce soit eux. Il n'y a même pas de preuve que cela est un rapport avec ton affaire, rétorqua-t-il. Mais… Mais je suis sûr que cela en a un. Sûr et certain, se reprit-t-il.

— Je te crois, car moi aussi j'en suis persuadée, dit-elle.

— Promets-moi de faire attention à toi, Esther, demanda-t-il en attrapant sa main et en la serrant doucement. Et vous, Mr Fox. Vous la protégerez, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers Seth.

Esther ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

— Je le ferai.

Theodore esquissa un petit sourire tout en continuant de presser doucement la main d'Esther. Cette dernière la retira doucement.

— Prends soin de toi, Theodore. Je repasserai sans doute demain ou après-demain.

— Ne t'y sens pas obligée surtout !

— Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Allez ! A plus tard, Theodore !

— Ne fais de conneries, Esther ! s'exclama Theodore alors qu'elle commençait à lui tourner le dos.

— Ne t'en fais pas, répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main.

— Ça a l'air grave, remarqua Seth lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la chambre d'hôpital.

— Grave et sans doute plus organisé que ce qu'on pensait. La manière dont Theodore s'est fait attaquer me fait penser aux méthodes des mafias moldues.

— Comme dans le film « Le Parrain » ? Ma copine est moldue, expliqua Seth en voyant le regard interrogatif surpris d'Esther.

— Comme dans le film « Le Parrain », oui. Je… Il va falloir qu'on… Il faut qu'on aille fouiller dans les dossiers de mon département à moins que ce genre de dossiers ne se trouve dans ton département.

—Qu'espères-tu trouver ?

— D'autres trafics de créatures magiques rares ou moins rares.

— Tout ça a plus de chances d'être conservé dans mon département. Tu veux y aller maintenant ? demanda Seth.

Esther se contenta de hocher la tête et suivit Seth en dehors de Ste Mangouste.


	9. Chapitre Huit

**Réponse à la review de Merry : Alors tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu suis toujours ma fic. Je trouve ça vraiment sympa que tu me fasses ainsi part de toutes tes théories. Bien entendu, je ne te dirai pas si tu as raison ou tort pour ne pas te gâcher le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Et oui tu as raison, Ernie ne risque pas de le prendre bien qu'Esther se soit fait passée pour la petite amie de Theodore mais je suis sûre qu'il finirait par comprendre. Contrairement à Theodore, Ernie n'est pas buté et est une personne compréhensive. Enfin je voulais encore te remercier d'avoir suivi "Les Cracheurs de Feu des Hébrides" et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne te décevra pas trop.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

— Je crois que j'ai quelque chose ! s'exclama Seth.

Esther tourna son visage vers lui. Seth feuilletait un dossier orange. Esther s'approcha de lui.

— Il y a trois ans. On a arrêté à la frontière un convoi illégal qui voulait faire passer des farfadets en France.

— Des farfadets ? Comment ?

— Ils avaient endormi les farfadets avec une potion et avait empêché l'usage de la magie dans le caisson. On avait entendu à l'époque parler de ce Wulfric mais comme le service de protection n'existait pas.

— L'enquête n'a rien donné, je suppose ?

— Non et elle a été classée bien vite.

— Qui l'a menée ?

— Simon Woodhouse. C'est bizarre, remarqua Seth en fronçant les sourcils. Attends ! Laisse-moi vérifier quelque chose.

Seth se dirigea directement vers une étagère des archives d'où il sortit un autre dossier.

— Classée sans suite aussi ! lança-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une affaire sur laquelle Woodhouse a travaillé il y a un peu plus de quatre mois.

— Qui concerne ?

— Des fées. Les Chinois croient qu'elles ont des vertus aphrodisiaques.

— Ils les mangent ?

— Un truc dans ce goût-là, oui. On parle encore d'un certain Wulfric, remarqua-t-il.

— Tu penses que… ?

Esther vit Seth se raidir sous ses yeux et tomber stupéfixié à ses pieds. La jeune femme se jeta en avant évitant de justesse un sortilège lancé dans sa direction. Elle réussit à attraper sa baguette et d'un _Protego_ dévia un nouveau sort. Esther rampa derrière une étagère essayant de se faire la plus petite possible. La jeune femme osa jeter un coup d'œil entre les boîtes et put apercevoir Woodhouse. Elle se baissa le cœur battant juste avant qu'il ne regarde dans sa direction.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil vers la sortie. Elle compta rapidement dans sa tête. En étant assez rapide, elle pourrait l'atteindre en moins de cinq secondes et courir vers le bureau de la police pour aller chercher du renfort. La jeune femme entreprit de retirer ses escarpins essayant d'être la plus silencieuse possible. Esther prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à ramper vers la sortie. Elle se redressa doucement et courut.

— _Protego_ ! lança-t-elle en voyant la lumière d'un sortilège.

Esther continua de courir et réussit à atteindre le couloir. Une expression de soulagement passa sur son visage lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard de Mr McTaggart.

— Que se passe-t-il, Miss Weiss ? questionna-t-il visiblement inquiet.

— Je… Woodhouse, il… Je dois aller…

— Suivez-moi ! lança Mr McTaggart en l'attrapant par le poignet et en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Esther se laissa faire expliquant qu'ils avaient découvert que Woodhouse était sans doute à l'origine de tout. Elle suivait McTaggart dans les couloirs sans vraiment faire attention à leur destination. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, ses mains étaient moites. Elle avait peur. Son regard se posa sur les murs gris qui les entouraient. Elle ne connaissait pas cette partie du Ministère. Où l'emmenait-il ?

— Mr McTaggart ?

— Oui, Miss Weiss ? répliqua l'homme avec un calme inquiétant.

— Pourquoi allons-nous par… _Protego_ ! s'exclama-t-elle avant que Mr McTaggart ne puisse sortir sa baguette.

— Allons ! Laissez-vous faire, Miss Weiss, rétorqua Mr McTaggart en resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur le poignet de son employée.

La jeune femme qui était proche de son chef de département et n'arrivait pas à se défaire de sa poigne lui donna un violent coup de genoux dans les parties génitales. Elle vit le visage de l'homme rougir tandis qu'il poussait un cri de douleur.

— _Stupéfix_ , souffla Esther en le visant.

La jeune femme courut se cacher derrière une porte entrouverte avant que le cri de McTaggart ne ramène Woodhouse vers eux. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard. En alerte, il s'approcha du corps de McTaggart qu'il poussa du bout du pied. Esther le vit secouer légèrement la tête alors qu'il commençait à la chercher dans la pénombre. Esther se ratatina un plus dans son coin et se maudit intérieurement de n'être jamais parvenue à utiliser correctement un sortilège de désillusion.

Esther retint sa respiration alors qu'il passait à moins de deux mètres d'elle.

— Je sais que vous êtes là, Esther, déclara-t-il. A quoi cela vous sert-il de vous cacher ? Je finirai de toute manière par vous trouver.

Sans doute, espérait-il qu'elle bouge et se fasse par conséquent remarquer. Esther toutefois ne fit pas un geste et regarda Woodhouse revenir après de McTaggart. Il lui tournait le dos, c'était le moment ou jamais de s'enfuir. Elle commença à reculer vers le fond de la pièce et se cogna violemment l'orteil contre une sorte d'armoire. Elle se retint de pousser un cri de souffrance. La pièce était dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il était par conséquent très difficile pour Esther de s'orienter. En tendant les bras devant elle, la jeune femme réussit à traverser la pièce. Ses paumes rencontrèrent la pierre froide dont était constitué le mur. Doucement elle longea le mur et tomba sur une porte. D'un Alhomora informulé, elle la déverrouilla. Elle ferma les yeux en entendant la serrure s'ouvrir et retint son souffle. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte espérant qu'elle ne grince pas. Esther se glissa dans l'entrebâillement et la ferma doucement derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retrouva dans une pièce éclairée par une unique lampe de bureau. Elle sursauta légèrement et retint un cri en découvrant accrochées aux murs des dizaines de photographies de scènes de crimes ainsi eu des articles soigneusement découpés dans les journaux sorciers voire moldus. Esther plissa les yeux et discerna accrochée au mur une carte du monde sur laquelle de multiples fils de couleurs s'entrecroisaient.

— Où elle est partie cette petite pute, déclara la voix de McTaggart non loin.

Esther se ratatina contre le mur derrière la porte espérant qu'ils ne la voient pas s'ils pénétraient dans le bureau. Une autre porte s'ouvrit non loin et Mr Gregor entra dans le bureau visiblement épuisé.

— Qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-il en voyant Esther.

La jeune femme lui fit signe de se taire alors que des pas se faisaient entendre dans la salle adjacente. Esther vit Mr Gregor glisser sa main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier sans doute pour récupérer sa baguette. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau sur lequel étaient éparpillées des montagnes de paperasses et s'installa sur le fauteuil.

Deux coups furent alors frappés à la porte.

— Bien le bonsoir, Archibald, ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Esther Weiss passer par là ?

— Esther Weiss ? Il est plus de minuit, Coll.

— Je sais bien, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'aimerais la voir. Je trouve qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps au bureau.

— Et toi dans ce cas-là, plaisanta Archibald en souriant.

— Que veux-tu ! Je suis directeur d'un département, je suis sûr que tu comprends parfaitement cela Archibald. Préviens-moi si tu la vois. Allez au revoir, Archibald, déclara Mr McTaggart en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Esther ne sut combien de temps, elle dut rester sans bouger avant que les pas des deux hommes ne s'éloignent suffisamment pour ne plus l'entendre. Archibald Gregor griffonnait quant à lui sur un parchemin sans plus faire attention à elle qu'à un ornement de décoratif. Soudain, l'homme lui fit signe de venir vers lui. Esther s'approcha en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il lui tendit un parchemin où elle expliqua tout ce qui venait de se passer. Les lèvres d'Archibald s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture. Esther fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

La jeune femme crut l'entendre murmurer un « je le savais » satisfait. Mr Gregor lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils sortirent du bureau par la porte par laquelle Archibald était entré.

— Restez derrière moi surtout ! lui ordonna-t-il dans un murmure.

Esther serra un peu plus sa baguette prête à lancer un sort s'ils étaient attaqués. La jeune femme tourna un regard étonné dans la direction de Mr Gregor lorsqu'elle vit une forme lumineuse s'échapper de sa baguette et s'éloigner dans le dédale sombre passant à travers les murs sans aucun problème.

D'un sort, Mr Gregor ouvrit la porte qui les bloquait le plus silencieusement possible. Esther eut à peine le temps de se protéger le visage avant qu'une explosion ne la propulse en arrière. Sa tête cogna le mur et elle perdit connaissance.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla la jeune femme se trouvait dans une chambre aux murs blancs. Elle papillonna légèrement des yeux et entendit la voix de sa mère s'exclamer qu'elle se réveillait. Elle tenta de se redresser mais son père l'en empêcha.

— Tout va bien, mon amour, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu es à Ste Mangouste.

Esther sentit une main froide se poser sur la sienne. Ernie. Le jeune homme la fixait visiblement inquiet.

— Que s'est-il passé ? questionna-t-elle la bouche pâteuse. J'ai mal à la tête.

— Tu t'es pris un mur, Esther, intervint la voix de Theodore Nott. D'ailleurs, tu as eu de la chance de ne te prendre qu'un mur !

— On t'a pas sonné Nott, rétorqua Ernie d'une voix sèche.

— Je ne fais qu'informer ma charmante camarade de chambrée, McMillan. Camarade de chambrée que j'avais par ailleurs prévenu de ce qui risquait de lui arriver.

— Nott, s'il… commença Ernie agacé.

— Mr Gregor va bien ? le coupa Esther.

— Tu te souviens, chérie ?

— De quelques trucs, j'étais dans le bureau de Mr Gregor. J'avais peur et plus rien. Est-ce que Mr Gregor va bien ? répéta la jeune femme.

— Il va bien, Esther. Ne t'inquiète pas !

— Et Seth ? Où est Seth ?

— Avec des médicomages spécialisés dans les sortilèges d'amnésie.

— Il… C'est grave ?

— On ne pense pas. Il a juste oublié la soirée qui a suivi votre visite à Nott.

— Tu te souviens, toi ? … Ce qui s'est passé ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle se frotta la tempe irritée. Elle devait se souvenir, il le fallait.

— Et bien, dis-donc ! C'est le carnaval des amnésiques ces jours-ci, plaisanta Theodore.

— Nott !

— C'est bon, je me la ferme, rétorqua le jeune homme.

Esther ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

— Est-ce que tu crois que ça va me revenir ? demanda-t-elle à Ernie préoccupée.

— Je le pense. Il faut… Il faut juste être patient. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu te reposes, Es'.

Doucement, Ernie se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Ses parents firent de même avant de quitter la pièce à la suite du fiancé de leur fille. Esther ferma les yeux et épuisée, se rendormit.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Tous les collègues d'Esther la fixaient en murmurant lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, ce jour-là. C'était la première fois qu'elle revenait depuis son hospitalisation. Elle était restée plus d'une semaine là-bas et avait eu droit à un congé de deux semaines. Congé qu'elle avait pris de mauvais grâce et sous l'insistance d'Ernie.

— Bien joué Esther, déclara une voix masculine en lui offrant une bourrade amicale.

Elle sourit à Emmett Stranford tandis que celui-ci ajoutait dans un murmure :

— Tu te présentes comme directrice de département ? Si c'est le cas, préviens-moi que je puisse m'occuper des badges et des affiches.

Esther se sentit rougir légèrement tandis qu'Emmett s'éloignait après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil. La jeune femme continua son chemin vers le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Hermione. Cette dernière se leva brusquement et la serra dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner gênée.

— Tu vas mieux ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

La jeune femme était venue la voir à Ste Mangouste le lendemain de son réveil. Et Esther devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, ce jour-là.

— Je vais beaucoup mieux. Ne t'en fais pas !

— Tu as été vraiment courageuse, Esther, déclara Hermione sincère.

— Theodore insiste sur le fait que j'ai été particulièrement stupide, rétorqua Esther en esquissant un sourire.

— Il est vrai que tu as eu de la chance, remarqua Hermione.

De la chance, c'est certain qu'elle en avait eu. Lorsque l'explosion s'était déclenchée, Mr Gregor avait eu le bon sens de se protéger d'un sortilège contrairement à elle. Seul contre Woodhouse et McTaggart, il avait tenu jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. McTaggart et Woodhouse avaient été arrêtés et écroués à Azkaban. Wulfric était, quant à lui, toujours introuvable.

Seth avait eu de la chance. Le sortilège avait été parfaitement lancé, ne lui faisant perdre que ses souvenirs de la soirée. Mr Gregor était persuadé que ce genre de mésaventure était aussi arrivé à bons nombre de personnes méfiantes à l'égard des deux hommes.

Esther avait appris par la même occasion que Mr McTaggart était suspecté d'être aussi à l'origine de règlements de compte dans le milieu. L'homme n'était visiblement pas au bas de l'échelle et participait à de nombreuses fraudes et autres magouilles plus ou moins importantes.

— Et la kermesse ? se renseigna Esther.

— Elle aura lieu dans deux semaines. J'espère que notre nouvelle héroïne pourra venir.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, rétorqua Esther mal à l'aise. J'ai simplement eu de la chance de trouver Mr Gregor. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer si… Bref, je ne préfère pas y penser.

— Je… Je comprends parfaitement, répliqua Hermione cachant mal le trémolo dans sa voix.

Esther lui fit un faible sourire. Elle allait poser sa main sur son bras lorsqu'on frappa à la porte du bureau. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que Seth pénétrait déjà dans la pièce et enlaçant Esther. La jeune femme se crispa malgré elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de subir autant de contacts physique.

— J'ai accouru dès que j'ai su que tu étais revenue ! s'exclama Seth en la lâchant doucement. Tu vas mieux ?

— Je vais mieux, répliqua Esther en s'éloignant un peu plus. Et toi ?

— Je ne me souviens toujours de rien et je pense que cela ne reviendra jamais, soupira-t-il. Après tout, Woodhouse a fait parti du groupe des Oubliateurs. Il sait parfaitement lancer ce sortilège. Enfin, j'ai déjà de la chance d'être en vie. Quand même, je m'attendais pas à ce que ton patron fasse… fasse parti de ce réseau. Comme quoi !

— Tu viendras à la kermesse qu'on organise ? questionna Esther.

— Quelle kermesse ?

— Tu as un tract, Hermione ?

La jeune femme fouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau avant d'y trouver un flyer qu'elle donna à Seth. Le jeune homme le parcourut rapidement et hocha la tête tout en déclarant qu'il viendrait avec plaisir.

— Si vous avez besoin de moi pour une autre affaire. Faites-moi signe, ajouta Seth en quittant la pièce.

Esther et Hermione échangèrent un regard satisfait. Elles savaient qu'elles auraient désormais un nouvel allié dans leur lutte pour les Créatures Magiques.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Voilà c'est la fin. J'ai écrit cette histoire il y a plus de deux ans et c'était mon premier policier donc j'imagine que ce n'est pas le meilleur. Je sais aussi que la fin est sans doute un peu trop précipité mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même passé un agréable moment.**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Colibrii**


End file.
